As sete regras do amor!
by Fezinha Evans
Summary: Regras...foram 5 garotos...agora 2 disputam o lugar tão especial: ser o sétimo! Tentar controlar sua vida pode não ser tão fácil como Lily pensou... EPÍLOGO!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: NOVA HISTÓRIAAAAAAAA!Bom, serei sincera com todos vocês: escrevi esse capitulo meio correndo! E ñ deu tempo para eu betar nem nada, nem parar para pensar e nem botar tanta criatividade aqui...portanto peço desculpas caso tenha algum errinho básico, sabem? auhauhauauhauhauhauhauhauahahuah**

**Bom, a fic já tem até uma capa também...após eu postar esse capitulo, colocarei disponível na mh homepage tbm! )**

**Ah, a história do capítulo ñ está tão legal e tal, mas melhorará de acordo com as ATT's , ok?**

**Espero umas reviewszinhas, sabem...uahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...**

**Beijooooooosssssssss!**

**Join! ;)**

Era uma casa branca, toda avarandada e em frente ao rio. A garotinha ruiva com incríveis olhos verdes e apenas sete anos ia em direção à mãe. Mary Evans era uma bela mulher com cabelos longos, lisos e com pequenas ondas, olhos castanhos claros e um sorriso maravilhoso: era linda! Mas por destino, estava muito doente e estava irreversível. Chegara no ponto sem volta e, por tristeza do marido e filhas, apenas esperava pelo "descanço" que inimaginavelmente estava batendo à porta.

-Olha o desenho que eu fiz!- disse a pequena ruiva sentando-se ao lado da mãe na varanda de frente ao rio.

-Sente aqui e veremos- Mary puxou a filha para dentro de sua coberta e a abraçou com um braço, enquanto a outra mão segurava o desenho: era um arco- íris pintado à mão atrás de montanhas.

-Você gostou?

-Está maravilhoso, minha filha!- Mary sentiu uma pontada no coração e olhou para a filha. Depositou o desenho na mesa próxima e se virou para ela- Querida, você sabe que em breve a mamãe terá que se ausentar das vidas de vocês, não é?

-Sei...você irá trabalhar com Deus, não é? Será um anjo!- Mary sorriu e a apertou mais

-Isso mesmo

-Mas quando eu te chamar para me ajudar, você virá, né!- a mãe não esperava por isso...não gostaria que a filha ficasse na espera quando precisasse dela

-Li...eu estarei ao lado de Deus, mas estarei sempre aqui com você, segurando a sua mãozinha nos momentos de indecisões e ruins...mas você não conseguira me ver, mas pode acreditar que a mamãe estará sempre por perto

-Quem me ensinará todas as coisas? A Petúnia?- Mary parou um momento para pensar antes de pegar o desenho da filha novamente

-Me dê a sua caneta- pediu recebendo da filha- Como não estarei por aqui, te ajudarei agora- ela virou a folha e apoiou no braço do banco- O seu pai é um pouco avoado, mas acho que minha dicas serão úteis

-Ok!

-Vamos começar**. Primeiro**: você brincará muito até seus onze anos, mas, é claro, que não deixará os estudos de lado, porque nessa fase ganhará conhecimentos necessários e importantes; **Segundo:** agora será um pouco complicado...se lembra da sua tia Rose? Que nos visitava sempre e andava com umas roupas esquisitas?

-Lembro- disse Lily rindo- era muito engraçado, mas era muito inteligente...ela me disse que era uma bruxa ( **N/A: vá falar para uma criança inocente isso, que ela acreditará com certeza e sem nenhum preconceito! Uahuahauhuah)**

-Então, a segunda coisa que fará será aceitar qualquer carta que vir de um lugar chamado Hogwarts! É lá onde sua tia estudou e é bem provável que você seja chamada, pois tem dons incríveis e diferentes de outras crianças.

-Eu vou poder brincar lá? Vai ter bastante criança?

-Com certeza! Mas quero te pedir uma coisa, minha filha: Nunca deixe que te façam mal por ser o que é e nem desistir por isso. Terá algumas crianças chatas assim como tem na sua escola, e não quero que você se deixe levar por ofensas e inveja, ok?

-Ok!

-E também sempre ajudar seus amigos com o máximo que puder. Sempre guarde segredos e comentários que te confiarem, pois um dia você também poderá precisar de alguém com quem dividi-los. **Terceiro: **estudos em primeiro lugar...garotos em segundo!

-Eca, garotos? Igual você e o papai?- Mary riu

-Com a idade que tem, eles ainda são meros garotos chatos, que te perturbam...mas daqui um tempinho os verá com outros olhos

-A mãe da minha amiga da escola tem dois namorados! Quantos namorados eu tenho que ter?

-Só um!

-Vou me casar com ele?

-Espera, acho que não entramos em sincronia...**Quarto**: você terá somente UM namorado por vez. Mas não se casará com o primeiro. E tenha o primeiro na faixa dos 15 anos...**Quinto**: namore com mais um depois do primeiro... se apegar no único que vier, poderá perder muitas oportunidades na vida...cada um te trará uma nova experiência e não importa quantos anos tiver, experiência de vida não se conta com os aniversários e sim com o que já enfrentou! **Sexto:** Faça uma faculdade ou um outro ensino superior, caso receba sua carta aos 11 anos. Lá, namore mais um...para te distrair um pouco da pressão que sentirá nesses estudos. Mas namoro assim sempre dura pouco, acredite...então aproveite essa fase bem...namore mais um. Comece a trabalhar e após se estabilizar, pense em sua vida amorosa também! Namore mais um durante essa época, nada melhor do que chegar do trabalho e ir se encontrar com o namorado!

-É com ele que eu vou casar?

**-Sétima: **Não! Namore mais dois...estará muito nova ainda e com muitas coisas para aproveitar... você não precisará de tantos homens na sua vida! Somente esses estão bom! Se for para casar, casa-se com esse último- Mary, após escrever tudo no papel onde estava o desenho, entregou para a filha

-Mas como vou saber se ele é o certo?

-Você verá fogos quando perceber...terá uma sensação ótima e lutará por ele sem pensar, entendeu?

-Sim...- Richard, pai de Lily, se aproximou da duas

-E verá também que suas mãos se encaixam perfeitamente!- disse Mary entrelaçando a mão com a do marido em pé ao seu lado

-Acho que entendi...

-Então...guarde bem esse papel! Estarei sempre olhando lá de cima e te ajudando no que precisar...não pense que só porque irei me ausentar que não te amarei mais- disse a mulher dando um beijo na testa da filha e sorrindo

-Também te amo, mãe!

-A noite, Lily acorda com uma movimentação grande em casa e fica deitada esperando que sua mãe venha até seu quarto para confortá-la...mas não vem! Espera mais um pouco até que pega no sono novamente. Nas primeiras horas do dia, a ruiva é acordada com um leve beijo na bochecha...ao abrir os olhos, vê seu pai com os olhos vermelhos e tentando sorrir docilmente para a filha

-Bom dia, minha querida

-Papai, você está chorando?

-Filha...você lembra quando dissemos que a mamãe teria que ir trabalha com Deus?

-Lembro!

-Então...Ele a chamou durante essa madrugada...ela pediu para te dizer que não conseguiu se despedir, mas que está te acompanhando e te amando!- a ruiva começou a chorar e foi abraçada pelo pai

-Agora será só você, Petúnia e eu?

-Sim...e temos que nos ajudar agora...você sabe como Petúnia era ligada á sua mãe, sofrerá bastante e temos que ajudá-la muito

-Ok

Passos firmes eram ouvidos e resmungo e xingo também...uma porta foi batida violentamente e uma ruiva sentou em sua cama raivosamente com uma caixa de madeira. A abriu e de primeira, viu uma carta...a carta que mudara sua vida...de Hogwarts! Já havia terminado a escola há 3 anos, mas ainda a guardava...agora trabalhava como Auror em um escritório disfarçado no centro de Londres. Jogou a carta para o lado e viu uma foto...era ela e um de seus melhores amigos: Remus John Lupin. Havia descoberto seu segredo nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts e como sua mãe havia dito, o guardou como fosse se fosse seu...colocou a foto de lado também. Agora via uma luva de goleiro de Quadribol com uma etiqueta com o nome Kevin Bourdon...fora seu primeiro namorado no quinto ano da escola...assim como sua mãe quis... mas infelizmente o garoto só sabia falar sobre Quadribol e Lily o largou, mesmo gostando bastante dele. Jogou a luva no chão e viu um coelho de pelúcia médio com a etiqueta marcada Allan Guiver...havia sido seu segundo namorado no sexto ano...mas a ruiva não o achava tudo aquilo...sabia que existia caras melhores e que podia arranjar melhores. Após se desvencilhar do coelho, viu um livro com a etiqueta de Nick Richardson, seu namorado durante o curso exaltíssimo de Auror ...o jogou longe também. Achou o anel que ganhara de um pequeno namoro de fim de curso...Michael Müller . Agora, arrancava o relógio de prata de seu punho, pegou uma etiqueta, escreveu Ewan Abbout, colou no tal relógio e o jogou dentro da caixa que agora só restava um coisa: o desenho que fizera aos setes anos e que tinha as "regras" que sua mãe lhe passara...os 3 primeiros nomes ( Kevin, Allan, Nick e Michael) estavam riscados e, ao lado deles, Ewan estava sendo também

-Homens são muito complicados...agora não sei se coloquei na minha cabeça que ainda tenho dois para encontrar ou se homem não presta mesmo- disse a ruiva colocando tudo de volta para dentro da caixa e a fechando quando o telefone tocou.

" _Se alguém ai em cima tiver dó de mim...que não seja Ewan pedindo desculpas e que quer voltar...por favor" _

-Alo?

_-Lily? Você está bem, amiga? Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu..._

-Ah, imaginei que a notícia se espalharia rapidamente, Alice

_-Bom, você sabe que eu nunca gostei do Ewan... ele tinha mesmo cara de galinha...eu te avisei que não me surpreenderia se um dia ele fizesse isso_

-Eu também não estava curtindo tanto...eu te falei...mas por ter sido a primeira vez que alguém havia me traído me deixou meio estranha...mas superarei isso rapidamente...ainda tenho mais dois em minha espera

_-Você está deixando essas regras da sua mãe um pouco bitolada, amiga...não pode ficar controlando tanto o "futuro"_

-Não estou afim de discutir sobre isso com você mais uma vez, Alice...já basta meu pai me dizendo essas coisas. Olha, depois a gente se fala...estou atrasada para o trabalho

_-Ok, amiga. Beijos e se cuida, qualquer coisa me liga_

Lily pegou suas coisas e pegou o ônibus em direção ao trabalho. Não podia acreditar que depois de um café da manhã tão conturbado com o namorado "_EX namorado, Lily Evans" _teria que enfrentar o trabalho que estava ficando cada dia mais perigoso e cansativo...e o pior...ter um monitor como o que tinha. Era fato que durante a escola mesmo acabaram ficando amigos e ele estava realmente muito lindo: os músculos ainda permaneciam já que não havia deixado de praticar Quadribol, cabelos ainda bagunçados, olhar maravilhoso e nada inocente como sempre e bem mais maduro...estava realmente atraente. Para a opinião dela, ele sempre foi, mas o achava muito criança e muito imaturo... agora, ela tinha que admitir, estava irresistível...mas não deixando de ser inoportuno.

-Belo dia, não Lily?

-Não querendo ser grossa com você, James...mas meu dia não está tão belo como o seu- disse a ruiva entrando no hall do escritório e deparando com James Potter e Sirius Black tomando café sentados no sofá de espera

-Fiquei sabendo que terminou o namoro

-Oh Meu Deus...por que não me admiro em estar sabendo? Ah sim, Sirius Black estava tomando café da manhã no mesmo lugar do que eu- disse a ruiva sarcástica olhando feio para o outro moreno

-Que isso, Lily...está me chamando de fofoqueiro?- perguntou Sirius sorrindo marotamente

-SIM!

-Não fofoquei...só repassei informação!- disse piscando

-Por dó...acho que já está na hora do meu querido monitor me dar os papéis que tenho que resolver, certo? Portanto, me retirarei- ela deu as costas para os dois e foi andando por um corredor até chegar na porta com seu nome. Abriu a janela e suspirou

-Aquele idiota não te merecia, Lily- disse James entrando na sala mexendo em pastas e as depositando na mesa

-Só porque virou meu amigo no sétimo ano e fizemos curso e trabalhamos juntos...não quer dizer que você saiba quem é melhor para mim, James Potter

-Qual é, Lily...poxa...estou sendo sincero com você

-Ok...não quero sua sinceridade- disse ela verificando as pastas- Só isso para hoje?

-Só...está calmo hoje...digo que calmo até demais

-Está bem...farei isso rapidamente e sairei na hora do almoço...algum problema, monitorzinho?- James sorriu

-Não! Mas só te liberarei se formos almoçar juntos naquele restaurante aqui na esquina

-Tanto faz...contanto que eu saia mais cedo estou contente- disse a ruiva sentando-se e trazendo as pastas até onde estava sem nem reparar nos brilhos nos olhos de James que saiu em seguida

-E então? Saiu vivo da sala da ruiva?- perguntou Sirius quando James voltou

-Claro...e sai de lá com um almoço marcado com ela, meu amigo! O Pontas aqui ainda não morreu...

-Ainda bem, porque faz 5 meses que não sai com alguém, cara...estava até pensando em me afastar de você por estar te estranhando já

-Que isso, cachorrão...dei uma parada, mas não mudei minha opção sexual

-E o estranho é que você não saiu com mais ninguém depois que a Lily começou a sair com o Ewan- disse Sirius como se não tivesse sido interrompido. James ficou sem graça

-O que? Cla...claro que não...isso não tem nada relacionado com o namoro deles, Almofadinhas!

-Sim, claro...assim como o Sirius aqui virou um jumento

-É bem a sua cara mesmo

-Cala a boca, veado! Bom, mas o problema é que todos aqui sabem que James Potter não esqueceu a Srta. Lily Evans desde Hogwarts.

-Isso eu não posso negar!

-CARA...FAZ 10 ANOS..VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DESSE TEMPO? 10 ANOS!

-Ninguém trabalha nesse lugar não?- era Remus entrando no hall com uma cara de cansaço

-Está atrasado, Remus John Lupin!- disse James agradecendo por poder fugir da conversa

-Caso você não se lembre ontem foi lua cheia, Sr. Monitor...estava comigo ainda, mas não tenho culpa que vocês acham tudo aquilo divertido e eu não!

-Ok...tem uma boa desculpa dessa vez- sorriu James

Após uma manhã cansativa novamente, Lily olhou para o relógio e viu que já era 12:30 e como já havia terminado seu trabalho, pegou suas coisas em direção ao hall

-Sabe se o Monitor James já saiu? Vi que a sala dele está vazia- perguntou Lily para secretária

-Estou aqui, ruivinha...desculpe...estava resolvendo uns problemas que apareceram por Manchester...bom, vamos indo?- James veio de uma sala que Lily sabia que continha uma lareira para o transporte já que aparatar estava sendo muito perigoso...Voldemort tinha recursos incríveis e usar magias estava sendo o mínimo requisitado ali. Chegaram no restaurante e foram se sentar em uma mesa ao lado da grande janela

-Sejam Bem vindos!- disse um garçom entregando os cardápios

-Bom, uma salada e um peixe está de bom tamanho para a minha fome- disse Lily

-Me traga o mesmo da Senhorita, por favor- disse James e o garçom recolheu os cardápios e se afastou

-Aquele relatório sobre semana passada está errado...eu tenho certeza que eram 9 Comensais e não 7 como está lá. Eu arrumei e espero que não traga problemas futuros

-OK, mas não tem como falarmos sobre outra coisa? Não estamos no trabalho agora...

-Certo...sobre o que quer falar?

-Bem, eu tenho um pedido para fazer para você

-Um pedido? Que tipo de pedido?

-É que eu terei um casamento para ir daqui uns dias, para ser mais exato, no dia 14 e preciso levar uma companhia e não estou conseguindo achar

-Quer que eu procure alguém para você?

-NÃO! Digo, gostaria de saber se você não quebraria esse galho para mim, entende? Ir comigo!

-Ah James, acho que não daria

-Mas por que?- o moreno demonstrava uma ponta de decepção na voz

-Eu vou justamente visitar uns parentes nesse fim de semana, entende?

-Mas não tem como você deixar para outro dia? Eu te dou folga ai você poderá ir visitá-los

-Não tem como, James, me desculpe

-Tudo bem então, deixa para a próxima- disse baixando a cabeça

-Acho melhor também eu ir embora...marcamos também um outro almoço, ok?- disse ela sem graça se levantando

-Faça o que achar melhor, Lily!- a ruiva pesou pelas palavras e começou a se afastar da mesa passando entre as muitas pessoas que lotava o restaurante

" _Visitar uns parentes? Que desculpa mais ridícula, Lily Evans! Para que fugir sendo que esse moreno vale tanto a pena? Ah, Deus...não posso mais agir como agia em Hogwarts...tenho 20 anos agora e estou bem grandinha e tenho que deixar de lado tudo o que passou Ele está valendo muito a pena... melhorou muuuuuito e...não custa nada dar uma chance a ele, afinal, será meu sexto e não o meu sétimo...o sétimo é que será crucial e..."_

Enquanto pensava, Lily trombou fortemente com alguém na calçada e deixou cair sua bolsa

-Me desculpe, estava muito distraída e...- parou subitamente de falar quando olhou para a pessoa: cabelos castanhos e em camadas leves, olhos castanhos também, alto, forte...PER-FEI-TO!

-Não precisa se desculpar, pois eu acabei tropeçando e caindo em você...me desculpa pelo meu deslize- ele sorriu...ficou melhor ainda! Lily ficou hipnotizado naquele olhar...naquele sorriso...em tudo!

-Tudo bem, não tem problema!

-Sou Mark Schnneider, prazer- ele estendeu a mão e ela a apertou

-Lily Evans...prazer todo o meu

-Bom, Lily...acabou de almoçar?

-Na verdade ainda não almocei, mas tenho que resolver uns problemas pessoais no momento

-É uma pena, gostaria de ter uma companhia tão boa para almoçar

-Fica para a próxima- disse ela sem pensar

-Sério?- ao perceber o que fez, não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser aceitar também...o que perderia saindo com um Deus desse?

-Claro!

-Então me passe seu telefone para a gente poder marcar um dia desses- a ruiva anotou em um papel e entregou para ele

-Esperarei sua ligação!- disse sorridente

-Não esperará muito. Tenho um horário de almoço para cumprir então eu vou indo, Lily- disse ele beijando a mão dela discretamente

-Ok...a gente se fala depois.

-Tchau!- ele acenou e continuou a seguir a multidão enquanto Lily ficou parada suspirando no meio da calçada antes de voltar a andar...sem perceber que toda aquela cena acontecera em frente á janela onde James estava sentado observando tudo.

**N/A: Decepção? Talvez sim..uahauhauhauhauhauhauhaa...sem mais nada a comentar, já me vou! )**

**Beijoooooosssssss!**


	2. e finalmente, a ligação!

**N/A: ME PERDOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pessoal, me desculpe por essa loooooooooooonga demoraaaaa...minha vida está muuuuito corrida...estou quase ficando louca e quase sem tempo para escrever! Desculpem meeeeeeesmo, mas tentei fazer o possivel! Eu espero que agora que deu uma amenizada, ficará melhor e terei mais tempopara escrever! hehehehehehe**

**Esse cap ficou realmente pequeno...tentei fazer grande, mas falta de tempo foi o que pegou aqui! Espero que mh fic num tenha caido tanto no conceito de vcs! hehehehehe...ficaria mt triste! '(**

**BEIJOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS e boa leitura!**

- Não precisa entrar em pânico, cara...foi um trombo com um cara boa pinta, apenas isso!

- Aluado...você não viu a cara de boba que ela fez

- A mesma cara que você faz quando a vê?- perguntou Sirius deitando-se no sofá do escritório de James e comendo uma maçã

- Cala a boca, idiota...isso não é brincadeira

- Acho que você está exagerando, Pontas...e não quero te ver passar pelo o que você passou quando ela começou a namorar com o Ewan

- Você está corretíssimo, Aluado...Pontas, você enlouqueceu e começou a eliminar cada gata que aparecia...

- Quem está exagerando agora são vocês e falem mais baixo, por favor...não quero que ela escute

- Ela está ocupada demais na sala ao lado esperando o telefone tocar, meu amigo- disse Sirius

- Aposto que esse cara nem é tão boa pinta como você diz...

- É porque você não o viu, Aluado...até eu, James Potter, estou admitindo que ele não é feio- o moreno sentou-se na mesa e começou a brincar com uma bola de vidro de enfeite

- O que você tem que fazer agora é arrumar uma mulher linda e leva-la ao casamento e parar de se preocupar com esse cara ae

- Tô precisando encontrar amigos novos...seus conselhos estão ficando gastos

- Obrigado pela parte que nos toca- disse Remus se levantando da poltrona- Bem, irei fazer alguma coisa de útil já que ninguém parece querer trabalhar nesse lugar- o maroto saiu da sala

- Pois é...tenho uma pilha de papel na minha mesa que o Senhor deixou lá...então irei resolver aqueles pepinos- Sirius também saiu da sala

O telefone começou a tocar e Lily correu em direção a ele

- Alo?- disse um pouco ofegante

_- Hahahahahaha...sabia que sairia correndo para atender- _disse Alice do outro lado da linha rindo

- Não brinque assim...quase morri do coração

_- Ainda não ligou?_

- Não! Nadinha...e já faz uma semana que aconteceu aquilo...vou acabar ficando louca!

_- Calma, Li...ele vai ligar! Já checou quantas vezes sua caixa postal de casa hoje?_

- Só três vezes!

_- E ainda estamos na manhã...mas está melhorando, pois dias atrás checava a cada 10 minutos! hahahahahaha_

- Você ri porque não é com você...já tem seu namorado perfeito do lado

_- Você e sua paranóia! Vai encontrar a tampa da sua panela. Li, chegou um paciente aqui e terei que socorre-lo...vai jantar na casa do seu pai?_

- Sim, como toda semana

_- Então a gente combina de se ver amanhã...vem aqui em casa...Frank e eu adoraríamos te receber aqui. Chamarei também os garotos, ok?_

- Tudo bem então! Tchau!

_- Tchau e vá checar a caixa postal! Hahahahaha_

"_Ai, falam como se eu tivesse ficado viciada em checar! Não irei fazer também!"_

A ruiva olhou para o telefone em sua mão e suspirou antes de se sentir derrotada e começar a ligar para checar! Nada! Talvez ele não fosse tão perfeito como ela pensara.

A noite, já na casa do seu pai e contando sobre o novo cara que encontrou, seu pai ri

- Você diz que ele é perfeito, não é? Mas esse não seria o sexto?- ria ele

- Você nunca levou fé dessa lista que a mamãe fez, né! Incrível como ninguém me apoia

- Li, minha filha, não será uma simples e mera lista que dirá o que fazer no seu futuro! Claro que ela pode ter te ajudado muitas vezes, mas você crê nesse pedaço de papel como se fosse algo realmente certo, como se tudo fosse acontecer exatamente como sua mãe colocou ai

- Mas é a maneira que eu escolhi seguir, poxa...aceitem isso!

- Tudo bem, não vamos mais comentar sobre isso, pois sempre brigamos

- Obrigada- disse ela sentando-se junto com ele na mesa

- Mas quero que um dia você o traga aqui para eu falar com ele, quero ver se ele é tão perfeito como você diz

- Pode deixar, eu o trarei! Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, Petúnia já marcou o casamento?

- Ah, nem me lembre desse detalhe...marcaram sim, para o final do ano! Por Deus, ela poderia encontrar um homem mais digno do que aquele Valter

- Eu também acho, mas infelizmente a minha irmãzinha querida ficou cega pelas contas bancárias daquele cara, que não é lá aquelas coisas, mas...

- Não creio que sua irmã tenha se interessado por aquele...aquele homem só por causa do dinheiro

- Eu acho completamente possível, pois se ela se envolveu com ele por achá-lo lindo, simpático, legal e perfeito...então acho que vocês a derrubaram do berço quando bebê!

- Não perde uma oportunidade de fazer piadinhas dela, não é?- riu Richard

- Não por mal, mas é a realidade!

- Fala isso porque todos os seus namorados eram boa pinta

- Só sei escolher bem, papai!

- Sei, e aquele cara alto, moreno de olhos verdes meio castanhos, que te persegue desde a escola, que por acaso é seu chefe e que você ama de paixão?

- Ah, você e essa sua obsessão por James...só o encontrou poucas vezes, mas parece que é seu filho!

- É um ótimo rapaz, gosto muito dele...e ele de você!

- Ok, essa conversa já foi para um lado que eu não queria

- Sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, só queria te encher um pouco- sorriu Richard

- Amanhã irei almoçar na casa da Alice...e ele estará lá...estou sem graça de vê-lo depois de mentir aquele dia para ele

- Você foi malvada com ele...o coitado só queria companhia para o tal casamento

- Estou pensando seriamente em aceitar ir com ele, sabe...irei me sentir melhor se fizer isso

- Então faça antes que ele convide outra

- Farei isso amanhã...ou depois...ou depois...

- Não enrole tanto, filha...ele pode ter esperado bastante tempo, mas isso não é uma garantia que ele esperará mais

- Prioridade agora não se chama James Potter, mas não esquenta...vou conversar com ele sobre isso

Dia seguinte, todos sentados na mesa e tendo um ótimo almoço entre amigos. Lily precisava rir um pouco para esquecer o simples fato de que o perfeito homem com quem se deparou ainda não havia ligado para ela...e se rir era o que queria, conseguiu! Todos seus amigos ali, reunidos, conversando, trocando histórias e rindo como na época de Hogwarts. Hogwarts! Como Lily gostaria de voltar no tempo e ficar lá para o resto da vida...se sentia tão feliz! Agora tinha que correr para salvar vidas e destruir pessoas que eram capazes de matar outras...vivia num mundo- cão que era imaginado três anos antes, mas agora conhecido tão bem.

- Ah, consegui prende-lo daquela vez...mas foi muito difícil, eu assumo- disse Sirius empurrando o prato já vazio para longe

- Está ficando cada vez pior tudo isso...morro de medo de vocês terem o mesmo destino de tantos Aurores- disse Alice descansando os talheres no prato

- Se não nos pegaram naquele ataque ao Gringotes, não nos pegam mais!

- Não exagere, James...

- É a pura realidade, Li... você não teve acesso aos arquivos desse ataque e infelizmente eu tive!

- Por Mérlin, pessoal...é Sábado! Não vamos falar sobre trabalho- pediu Frank rindo

- Do que falaremos então? Faz tanto tempo que não nos reunimos ou fazemos outras coisas que nem temos histórias no momento- disse Remus

- Então vamos saber se um certo cara já ligou para uma certa ruiva da mesa- disse Frank se levantando e indo em direção da sala enquanto todos riam, inclusive Lily

- Não acredito que você já contou para ele, Alice! Sua traidora...

- Ele ouviu uma conversa nossa, só isso

- Me diga a senha da sua caixa postal, Li- disse Frank como telefone no ouvido

- NÃO LIGUE, POR FAVOR! Estou tentando me desligar disso...por favor!

- É 4683!- gritou Alice

- Não terá nada mesmo, não sei porque ele se incomoda em ligar- disse James no meio do tumulto que se formava na sala

- Perai- silêncio-...por acaso o nome dele é Mark Schnneider?

- OH MEU DEUS!- Lily gritou e arrancou o telefone das mãos de Frank

"**_Bom Dia, Lily! Aqui é Mark Schnneider...nos encontramos uns dias atrás na frente de um restaurante. Espero que se lembre...você me passou seu telefone e fiquei de ligar...demorei muito, pois estive em uma viagem de negócios muito importante e voltei hoje...e vim logo para o telefone! Bom, espero que volte a minha ligação para podermos combinar algo, ok? Beijos..."_**

Minutos depois, Lily já estava sentada na sala, com o telefone em mãos e ligando para Mark com todos em sua volta. É claro, que um deles não estava tão feliz assim...para ele, aquele cara nunca deveria ter ligado e muito menos sair com a ruiva a sua frente

- Hmmm...na quinta será um pouco complicado, Mark...na sexta? – Alice acenava que sim- Também não vai dar, muito trabalho- Alice fez uma cara feia e ameaçou Lily- Mas... mas no Sábado é um ótimo dia, que tal?...Legal, então...onde?...Ótimo, estava interessada em ir lá mesmo...combinado...esperarei então...Beijos!

- Por que não aceitou em ir na quinta?

- Alice, ele me deixou dias esperando...você acha que eu iria ceder fácil assim?

- Tá certa...Lily Evans é uma boa conhecedora de homens- sorriu Sirius

Os dias passaram como tartaruga...Lily estava a ponto de ficar louca! Para que tanta tortura? Mark havia ligado várias vezes durante a semana...combinou ir pegá-la em seu apartamento. Seu pai, claro, havia cobrado a conversa com James, mas Lily estava tão empolgada que nem se importou muito com isso. Se sentia mal, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Mark e no encontro que iria ser daqui a ...

- 10 MINUTOS! Ai meu Deus...será que ele virá? Aqui estou eu, em um modelito impecável e ansiosa...ele terá que vir!

- Relaxa, amiga...ele não é nem louco de te deixar esperando...sem falar que falta 10 minutos...ele não é tão perfeito de chegar até antes, né?

Diimmm Dommm

- Bom, eu to achando que sim!- sorriu Lily- Estou bem? Meu batom borrou? Minha maquiagem está boa?

- Vai lá e se divirta!- disse Alice empurrando a amiga

A ruiva se postou em frente a porta e respirou fundo...segurou na maçaneta e a girou!

- Boa noite, ruivinha!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, James Potter?

- Lhe fazer uma visita, oras! Estava passando por aqui e vi a luz acesa e sombra...imaginei q não tinha nada para fazer em pleno Sábado a noite e vim te animar um pouco

- Você estava junto quando o...

- Boa noite!- uma voz rouca disse atrás de James. Mark estava divino em sua roupa e com um lindo buquê de rosas nas mãos

Boa noite, Mark! Bom, James...como vê, eu tenho um encontro hoje! Quem sabe a gente combina algo com o resto do pessoal outro dia, né? Tchauzinho!- a ruiva deu o braço para Mark, que não estava entendendo nada, e entraram no elevador deixando James parado no corredor

- É, acho que você deveria ter chegado meia hora mais cedo, pelo menos- disse Alice se encostando no batente da porta

- Isso daí não irá durar, né? Eles mal se conhecem...ele não tem cara de ser bom o suficiente para Lily e...

- E o senhor está cheio de ciúmes! Relaxe, James...um dia a ruivinha irá te dar bola

- Só espero que não seja tarde demais!- Alice sorriu

- É tão ruim te ver gostando tanto dela e Lily ficar procurando o homem perfeito em outros...parece tão injusto!

- Vou te confessar que as vezes acho que isso é castigo por eu ter sido tão galinha na escola!- os dois riram

- Ou só não é para vocês ficarem juntos agora! Seja paciente...um dia ela vai aprender a se dar valor...e dar valor a você!- ele suspirou

- Veremos! Bom, já que meu plano não deu certo, vou ver se acho Sirius por ai e o arrasto para algum bar para enchermos a cara até cair e lamentarmos por estarmos sozinhos no mundo!

- Que dramático! Ok...bom divertimento!

- Boa noite, Alice!

James deu a volta e foi em direção ao elevador e olhando uma pétala de rosa que estava caída no chão

**N/A: bom...está aí um pequeno/ minúsculo cap! Me desculpem novamente, mas minha vida está realmente uma loucura! Espero que me desculpem! Prentendo sempre num demorar, mas faço meu possível! Farei o possível também para que o próximo seja maior...farei o melhor! **

**Beijoooooossssssssssss p/ quem AINDA acompanha minha fic! uahauhuauauahuhuahau**

**AMO TODOS VCS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. sim revolucionário

**N/A: MENINA MALVADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...sim sim sim...mt malvada! Por breves momentos, eu tive que me ausentar daqui por probleminhas, mas...ESTOU DE VOLTAAA! É...não sei se me abandonaram, mas...estou aqui cumprindo com o meu dever e att! D **

**É isso ai...está aqui mais um capítulo do "Sete regras"...espero que gostem! ;)**

**Join!**

* * *

Lily e Mark iam andando tranquilamente até o restaurante próximo ao apartamento dela. Pelos 10 minutos que conversaram, a ruiva não teve como não se encantar com tamanha perfeição! Mark era lindo, gentil, simpático, cavalheiro, dono de um sorriso encantador, inteligente...simplesmente perfeito! 

- Então...você trabalha em um escritório de advocacia? - ele perguntou enquanto entravam no restaurante. A Sede dos Aurores, como era localizado nas ruas de Londres, tinha que se passar por um escritório de advocacia para maquiar sua verdadeira identidade

- Sim!- ela respondeu depositando o buquê de rosas na mesa e sentando-se na cadeira que Mark puxava para ela- E você? Pelo dia em que trombamos, deduzi que trabalha em algum escritório também já que trajava roupa social

- Trabalho com meu pai! Empresa capitalista, me compreende?- ele se sentou em frente a ela sorrindo

- Claro... deve ser muito ocupado

- Demais! Mas como chegou a essa conclusão? Muitas pessoas acham que sou muito mais desocupado por trabalhar com meu pai

- Você aparenta ser uma pessoa séria e também...porque demorou uma semana para me ligar!- os dois riram. Eles jantaram alegremente...a ruiva não imaginava que aquele homem tão lindo em sua frente pudesse ser tão perfeito. Estava usando James como exemplo...ele era bonito e sedutor, mas..não era tão perfeito assim como Mark! Pelo menos, ela achava...na verdade, nunca havia dado uma chance para que ele mostrasse isso! Iam saindo do restaurante e chegando a uma praça iluminada e bem aconchegante perto dali que parecia estar tendo uma festa.

- Humm...eu não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas...quem é aquele que estava na sua porta quando cheguei?

"_ Ele lê pensamentos? Só pensar nele, que é comentado"_

_- _James Potter! Trabalha comigo no escritório...para falar a verdade, é meu chefe!

- Parece ser um grande amigo, não? Se conhecem a muito tempo?

- Conheço James desde meus 11 anos! Estudamos juntos e não somos tão amigos como você pensa- Lily sorriu sem graça

- Quando cheguei,me pareceu que havia uma ligação forte entre vocês!

- Ah, Mark...não viemos até aqui para conversarmos sobre ele, né? Vamos aproveitar essa noite que está sendo ótima!

- Claro, claro! Aceita um sorvete?

- Aceito!- Mark se distanciou e foi até uma casinha de madeira que estava ali justamente por causa da festa

- Ok, Lily..ele é gato! É gato, inteligente, bem humorado e tudo de bom que um homem pode ter! Você tem que aproveitar essa chance que os Deuses estão mandando para você...ai, que cabelo lindo...que olhos lindos...nossa, parece ter um corpo perfeito também!- a ruiva andava de um lado para o outro e sussurrando com cuidado para que ninguém escutasse

- Espero que goste de sorvete de chocolate!- ele voltou sorrindo

- Meu preferido...

- Bom saber disso...tem uma sorveteria ótima perto do meu escritório. A gente poderia ir lá outro dia...digo...isso se você aceitar sair comigo de novo- ele sorriu sem graça

- Eu adoraria conhecer essa sorveteria...com você! A gente pode marcar outro dia de sair sim...eu iria amar!

Lily baixou a cabeça envergonhada "_ Onde já se viu? Com 20 anos nas costas...e vergonha do que fala igual como uma adolescente...CRESÇA, LILY EVANS!"_

Mark sorriu levemente e levantou a cabeça da ruiva. Ela olhou fundo naqueles olhos tão perfeitos e, como mágica, seus lábios colaram no dele...e para sua surpresa...fogos de artifícios começaram a estourar e iluminar o céu ao redor deles

"_FOGOS! Exatamente como minha mãe disse...fogos!"_

A ruiva parou o beijo e mirou Mark por um tempo sem perceber que sorria "como um anjo", como dizia James. Como um baque forte, fechou o sorriso

- Lily? O que foi?- ele perguntou. A ruiva se desvencilhou dos braços dele e começou a andar novamente

- Não..não pode ser, Mark! Está tudo errado...você não entende

- Tudo errado? Não vejo nada de errado aqui...você não quer, é isso?

- Não é isso, mas...nós...a gente...agora...

- Acho que te entendi!

- Como me entendeu?

- Você quer que começamos devagar? Que, primeiramente, temos que nos conhecer? Tudo bem...eu concordo com você! Eu não tenho pressa e você parece não ter também

Como um salto, ela parou de andar e olhou para ele: desculpa perfeita!

- Exatamente isso...isso mesmo! Acho que devemos começar devagar. Vamos nos conhecer primeiro e tal...isso!

"_É ele..."_

Algumas horas mais tarde...

- É ELE, ALICE! TENHO CERTEZA! ELE É PERFEITO...ME SENTI COMO UMA PRINCESA, UMA DEUSA...A CLEÓPATRA DO LADO DAQUELE DEUS!- a ruiva andava de um lado para o outro nervosamente pela sala da amiga

- Tenha calma, Lily Evans! Não estou te entendendo, menina...você passou uma noite linda e romântica do lado de um Deus Grego, mas não parece feliz! Está me deixando confusa

- Alice Longbottom...ele é o cara mais perfeito que eu já conheci! Amei passar horas com ele...foi tudo tão certinho, mas...não está certo!

- COMO NÃO ESTÁ CERTO, MULHER?- ALice chacoalhou Lily pelos ombros a fazendo parar de andar pela sala

- Não está na hora...não é para ser agora, está entendendo?

- Ah não, Lily Evans...diga que não são as regras da sua mãe que estão te impedindo...por favor...digo que não é isso!

- ALice...pelas contas, ele seria o sexto..e...não pode ser! Quando ele me beijou...teve...teve fogos!- Alice arregalou os olhos incrédula

-TEVE OS FOGOS?

- Sim...exatamente como a minha mãe disse!

- Você pode estragar isso se você seguir as regras, Lily! O que irá fazer?

- Sair com outra pessoa...namorar outra pessoa antes dele, oras!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? Pensa na besteira que acabou de me dizer...vai dar um fora nele para ficar com outro?

- Claro que não...ficarei rapidamente com outra pessoa...é só ele falar que sou namorada dele em algum lugar tipo...em uma festa, sei lá...e depois eu acabar com ele e ficar com Mark!

- Mark pode arranjar outra pessoa nesse meio tempo!- era Frank que vestia seu pijama e estava encostado no batente da porta da sala

- Ah...Frank...você está aí a muito tempo?

- Se está se preocupando se estou aqui o suficiente para ouvir tudo, te digo que não...mas mesmo estando na minha cama, eu pude ouvir tudo desde que chegou!

- Bom...mas..isso o que você disse...Mark arrumar outra...não irá acontecer. Ficarei "o conhecendo" ainda e ele não arranjará outra..e nem precisa saber que terei um "namoro" antes dele

- Cuidado com o que irá fazer, Lily! Não concordo com esse seu plano, mas você é quem decide...se acha melhor fazer isso, irei te ajudar, né!- Alice se deu por vencida e se sentou no sofá

- Obrigada, minha amiga linda! Sei que sempre posso contar com você! Obrigada mesmo. E você, Frank...não ouviu nada disso que conversamos, ok?

- E vocês estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa?- os dois riram

Mais tarde...

- ...e então você terá que verificar isso com Moody antes que alguém rasure isso, entendeu?

- O que?- Lily acordou de seus pensamentos e olhou para o moreno a sua frente que estava ali a 5 minutos, mas ela não prestara atenção nele nem 2 minutos

- Está nesse planeta, Lily?

- Desculpa, James...pode repetir o que disse?- James bufou e revirou os olhos

- Apenas verifique esse documento com Moody depois, ok?

- ok!

- E...como foi o encontro ontem?- ele se sentou na cadeira em frente e ela

- Foi ótimo! Mark é uma pessoa encantadora

- Irão sair de novo?

- Sim...talvez essa semana ainda...não sei- Lily acordou de seus pensamentos sobre o passeio novamente e começou a revirar sua gaveta atrás de uma caneta e sem perceber no olhar de James que perdera o brilho

- Legal

- Ah...achou alguém para ir com você no casamento já?

- Ainda não! Tenho que arranjar o mais rápido possível...não vou poder aparecer lá desacompanhado

- e por que não?

- Casamento de um primo meu...não nos damos muito bem e sempre tivemos richas em relação a mulheres, entende? Ele fala para toda a família que aposta toda a sua fortuna que não tenho ninguém...isso é um pouco vergonhoso e afinal...preciso chegar com alguém lá, já que é o casamento dele, né!

- Entendo...mas...você achará alguém até lá! Sei que tem muitas mulheres caindo aos seus pés e que não são poucas...você pode escolher uma delas

- Não acho possível isso...nenhuma que vale a pena! E as que valem a pena ou não aceitaram desistiram ao saber que o casamento é fora da cidade. No caso, terei que enfrentar a vergonha familiar aparecendo lá sozinho e meu primo me zuando...só minha reputação que irá acabar mesmo!- ele sorriu amarelo

- Você é capaz de achar alguém sim, James...não esquente a cabeça com isso!

- Lily Evans...está de bem com a vida?- era Sirius que entrava na sala da ruiva com alguns documentos em mãos

- Por que a pergunta?

- Oras...tantos elogios assim para o Pontas...só pode ter ganhado na Loteria Bruxa!- os três riram

- Não me decepcione, Almofadinhas...estava tão feliz ouvindo todos esses elogios!

- Desculpa acabar com a sua felicidade, Pontas! Bom, Lily...e o encontro de ontem?

- Foi realmente maravilhoso, Sirius!- o moreno depositou os documentos na mesa da ruiva e olhou singelamente para James

- Então está explicadíssimo seu bom humor hoje, não? Aposto que não foi tão divertido quanto levar um amigo bêbado chorando, caindo pelas tabelas, até em casa- James virou rapidamente para o amigo e Sirius sorriu

- Quem estava bêbado ontem? Remus? Só pode ser ele...não apareceu ainda- ela virava as páginas dos documentos enquanto um moreno matava o outro pelo olhar

- Não foi exatamente ele, Lily

- Foi Peter! Aquele lá anda muito estranho, sabe...não sabemos o que está acontecendo com ele- James usou a verdadeira desculpa de que Peter estava se comportando estranhamente

- Humm..cuidem melhor de seus amigos então, pois ficar se embebedando por pouco e afogando as mágoas assim não dará futuro algum a ele

- É...foi exatamente isso que eu disse para ele ontem- Sirius fez uma cara raivosa para James disfarçadamente

- A conversa está ótima, mas agora preciso resolver esses- um suspiro longo- e ver se consigo resolver outros também...a gente se vê depois, meninos!- Lily saiu e deixou os dois marotos na sala. James levantou

- "Hey, Pontas, pare de beber. Tenho certeza que o encontro da ruivinha será péssimo e que aquele cara é um perdedor"..." Foi realmente maravilhoso, Sirius"- James imitou comicamente as vozes de Sirius e Lily antes de sair da sala

Alice's house...

- Tá...agora me fala...quem será o infeliz do seu plano, Lily Evans?- Alice perguntou enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa para o jantar e Lily pegava os talheres

- Eu não tenho uma única idéia! Mark me ligou hoje...queria que saíssemos, mas disse que não daria.

- Tô te falando, menina...você está se arriscando demais. Olha, esse homem perfeito está estampado na sua cara, Lily Evans, caramba...se bem que...ah...esquece

- Como esquece? Agora fala

- Você sabe para quem eu torço!- Lily fez cara de incompreensão

- Do que você está falando?

- Que não é por Mark que eu torço para ficar com você! E a senhorita tem a plena noção disso

- Ah...lá vem você de novo com essa história...me fala isso a déééécadas. Isso cansa, sabia?

- E irei continuar a falar nem que seja até você estiver velhinha e caduca numa cama de um asilo! ( **N/A: ai..dói escrever sobre isso, sabiam/ )**

- Ah, Alice...você sabe minha opinião sobre isso..ou melhor...você e meu pai sabem! Parecem dois teimosos

- Eu acho que não sou eu e nem seu pai os teimosos da história

- James Potter é meu chefe, meu colega de trabalho...- por um instante, uma luz acendeu na cabeça de Lily-...e MINHA SALVAÇÃO!

- O que?- Alice se virou para a amiga confusa

- Por que não pensei nisso antes? Alice...eu te amo, amiga! Preciso ir

A ruiva pegou sua bolsa e sem nem deixar Alice dizer um "A", saiu da casa da amiga quase correndo. Pegou um ônibus para o centro de Londres e depois de alguns minutos, se viu parada em frente ao um condomínio de luxo, suspirou fundo e, sorrindo, entrou. Após receber uma autorização, subiu para o oitavo andar e parou diante da porta número 823..e apertou a campainha. Após alguns segundos a porta se abriu e uma cara de espanto e suspresa apareceu no campo de visão da ruiva

- Boa noite! Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

- Nossa...Boa noite! Não, Não...não está atrapalhando nada- James segurava um pano de prato e enxugava as mãos- Estava terminando meu jantar, mas...entre, Lily, por favor!- ele deu passagem a ela

- Apartamento muito bonito, James!- a ruiva deu uma olhada na sala de visita do moreno...era arrumado, com móveis escuros e luxuosos...mal parecia ser lar de um maroto, afinal...ela entrou várias vezes no quarto deles em Hogwarts para dar detenções ou brigar com James e mais parecia que entrava num campo de batalha da pior guerra que o mundo poderia ter tido

- Obrigado...bem..você já jantou?- Lily tinha esquecido completamente que estava morrendo de fome e se deu conta quando sua barriga deu pulos ao sentir um cheirinho bom vindo da cozinha

- Na verdade não, mas não pense que vim aqui para jantar ou algo do tipo!- ela riu e ele a acompanhou

- E então? Veio falar de trabalho?

- Também não!

- Nossa...então a que me devo a honra?

- Vim aqui te dizer...que vou com você no casamento!

James continuou imóvel olhando para a ruiva...pensava que o que ouvira fosse fruto de sua fértil mente. Quando viu Lily com uma cara confusa esperando a resposta, ele acordou

- Jura?

- Sim! Andei pensando bem e seria legal se eu te desse essa ajudinha, afinal..você já fez muito por mim, me dando folga quando precisei e me livrando de muita coisa no trabalho...nada melhor do que retribuir isso, certo? Mas...isso se você não tiver conseguido outra pessoa...se arranjou, tudo bem!

-Não arranjei não!- ele se apressou a dizer. Tinha medo de que se demorasse, ela mudasse de idéia

- Ah..então está combinado! Esse fim de semana, certo?- ele concordou com a cabeça

- Passarei na sua casa Sábado de manhã, lá pelas oito horas...e iremos. O casamento é no Domingo, será em um hotel!

- Combinado então! E...bom...teremos que fingir que somos um casal?- James não soube o motivo, mas ficou envergonhado

- Sim! Bom...a gente não precisa fazer muita coisa, sabe...espero que não seja muito constrangedor para você fazer isso

- Não se preocupe! Bem...agora que já tomei muito do seu tempo, eu irei embora! Preciso fazer muita coisa ainda em casa

- Não quer mesmo ficar para jantar?

- Fica para a próxima, James!- ela sorriu e ele a levou até a porta e a abriu

- Boa noite, Lily...e muito obrigado

- De nada, James. Boa noite!- ela saiu e foi em direção ao elevador.

James ficou parado na porta do apartamento admirando a ruiva entrando no elevador e deixando um rastro de perfume peo corredor. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo aquele aroma maravilhoso, mas acordou do seu transe quando o cheiro doce de Lily foi substituído por cheiro de queimado vindo da sua cozinha

- MEU JANTAR!

**N/A: NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...o capítulo não ficou tão grande e nem tão bom, mas...ele foi mais "explicativo"! Teve que ser feito, afinal..é o encontro da Dona Lily Evans com o Senhor Deus Mark!!! E é o "sim" de Lily que irá mudar todo o rumo da história. **

**Está aí...como prometido no " Aprendi a amar"...a att do "Sete regras"!**

**Agora...terei minha folguinha básica...Ano Novo...festas e etc! Att só em Janeiro...espero que não me abandonem! **

**Obs: agora a fic mais legal! Capítulos maiores ( assim espero)...e não tão "explicativos"e sim "vividos"! Isso faz algum sentido? Bom...acho que sim! uahuahuahuaha**

**Autora carente!**

**Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews...vocês são uns anjinhos caídos do céu! .**

**E aos que não mandam reviews...agradeço também por estar acompanhando a fic ainda tbm!)**

**Beijooooosss a todos...FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...QUE SEJA REPLETE DE MT PAZ, AMOR E SAUDE PARA TODOS NÓÓÓÓSSS!!!!!**


	4. Nos conhecendo!

**N/A: UHUUUUULLLL...falem sério, não demorei muito dessa vez, certo? uahuahuahauhaha. Ah, não posso ficar muito tempo escrevendo, porque divido o pc com o meu irmão...se não fosse isso, teria cap. todo o dia! auhuahuahuaha**

**Aaaahhhh...a fic tem trailerrrr!!! Passem lá no meu profile e vejam!!!! Quero saber a opinião de vcs depois, hein? POr favoooorrrr!!!!!**

**Acho que não tenho muito o que falar dessa vez! O cap. não saiu aqueeeeeeeeeeeeeela coisa...ah...eu até iria colocar o casamento nesse, mas ficaria só um pedacinho...não iria ficar muito bom, então nem coloquei! D Vai ficar p/ o próximo! uahuahuahauha**

**Agora...respondendo as reviews! YES...AGORA RESPONDO POR AQUIII!!!**

**_Nathy Black:_** _AAEEE...que bom que está adorandoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aj...olha eu akiii...não demorei tanto, né? Oia, oia...não morra de curiosidade...a senhorita ainda tem que ler o final! uauahuahuahuauaha! BEIJOOOOOOOOSSS!_

_**Lolamedr:** Oh My! . OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA D+++++ PELO ELOGIO E PELOS PARABÉÉÉÉÉNSSSS!!!! Fiquei muito feliiiiiiizzzzzzz. POis é...esse filme..eu tbm adorei! Muito fofinho! ) OH NÃÃÃÃOOO...LEITORA MALVADAAAA...fazendo chantagem emocional com a coitada da autora:´( ok, ok...não demorei muito, certo? auhauhauha..espero que ñ...pq quero mais review sua aqui, menina malvadaaa!!!!!!!!! ) BEIJOOSSSSSSSSSS!!! Obs: FELIZ 2007 SUPER ATRASADO PARA VC TBMMM!!!!_

_**Chris Granger:** AAAHHHH...OBRIGADA PELOS PARABEÉÉÉÉÉÉNNSSS!!! AI..fico tão feliz quando alguém diz que uma coisa escrita por mim fica boa...não tenho muita confiança no que escrevo, para falar a verdade para vocês! uahauhauhauha. Ah...que bom que essa história doida de regras esteja divertindo um pouco...Lily tem que ser um pouco "anormal" as vezes! D Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, hein?! BEIJOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Sassah Potter:** aAHHHH...OBRIGADAAAA POR ACHAR A FIC MT BOA!!!! Amei o comentário! P auhauhauhua...sujeira? Se James tivesse tudo na mão tão fácil, a vida dele não seria tão boa, não teria nenhuma graça! uahauhauaua Ele realmente gosta muito dela.../...eu confesso que fico com dó, mas...ele irá saber aproveitar as oportunidades que aparecerão! X ops..será que falei d+? uhauahuaha...Fezinha boca abertaaa, que feioooo!!!!!! Pé na bunda do Mark? Tadinhooo...uahuahuha..ele não tem culpa de aparecer na vida da ruiva e na frente de James, o aproveitador de oportunidades! Fezinha, cala a boca! FELIZ 2007 ATRASADOOOO TBMM! ) BEIJOOOSSS, SASSAAAHHHH!!!!_

_**Jehssik:** Ai ai ...fico muito emocionada em saber que você realmente acompanha minhas fics! auhauhauhaua...JAMES INJUSTIÇADO, TADINHOOOO!!!!! POis é...esse moreno aí só sofre nas minhas mãos! huhuhuhuhuhu Tanto aqui quanto no "Aprendi a amar" ( para quem nunca leu, dá uma passadinha lá! P Propagandinha básica). Quanto as regras...bom...quem entende a cabeça da Lily? Quem entende a minha cabeça? Quem entende a cabeça da quem fez o filme?uahuahuahuahua...eu meio que dou uma fugidinha do roteiro do filme, isso eu confesso...mas nem tanto! xD A personagem do filme também faz uma besteira dessa...eu segui! uahuahuhaa Mas concordo com você...se Mark foi o sexto, então faça essa porcaria direito, Lily Evans! Parece que não entra na cabeça dela que se ele foi "escolhido" para aparecer agora, é porque o cara simplesmente NÃO é para ser o SÉTIMO, Cristo!!!! ¬¬ Ninguém merece...deveriam mudar a musica "Loira burra" para " Ruiva burra" ! Gente, por favor...não pensem que sou a favor de um machismo e uma ignorância dessa...de que a cor do cabelo condiz com inteligencia!! Longe de mim! Ahhh...a senhorita gosta de rir da desgraça alheia, é? uahuahahua...coitado do James..e do Sirius também, por que não? Afinal ele que vai atrás do Senhor Pontas no bar! xD Ah...casamento...só no próximo! P BEIJOOOSSSSS, querida!!!!!!

* * *

_

Uma semana muito difícil! Novos ataques ocorriam, pane no Ministério e na comunidade bruxa e correria dos Aurores! Voldemort estava cada vez mais inspirado ( **N/A: TIO VOLDY...NOS MANDE UM POUCO DESSA SUA INSPIRAÇÃO) **e muitas mortes ocorriam...estavam cada vez mais freqüente notícias de mortes de bruxos e alguns trouxas no Profeta Diário

- Será que esse cara não se enche de fazer isso?- perguntou Frank abaixando o jornal e olhando James, Sirius e Remus sentados em sua sala

- Eu estou achando que não! Deve fazer de propósito, só para nos " matar" de trabalhar!- Sirius deu um meio sorriso

- Mas escolhemos essa profissão e quando fizemos isso, a comunidade bruxa já estava sendo alvo de tudo...agora temos que fazer nosso trabalho e bem feito!- disse James se levantando da mesa quando Lily entrou na sala lendo uns papéis

- Frank...aqui está! Tudo assinado e...nossa! Reunião?- ela parou no meio do caminho olhando os quatro garotos a mirando

- Não, Lily...apenas papo-furado!- Frank pegou os papéis e foi levar até seu armário

- Estamos comentando sobre essa semana super cansativa- disse Remus

- Ah...nem me fale...que semana terrível. Estou precisando dar uma relaxada

- Não só você, ruiva! Trabalhamos feito condenados dessa vez...não consigo pregar nem mais o olho direito...quando durmo, eu já tenho que levantar! Isso deveria ser crime. - Sirius disse ainda sentado na mesa de Frank

- Isso tudo se deve ao fato de você estar voltando tarde da noite todos os dias para casa por ficar atrás de mulher, meu caro Almofadinhas!- Remus disse. Sirius o olhou de canto

- Não exagera, Aluado! Ultimamente...ou melhor, falaremos a verdade aqui...desde muuuuuuito tempo não tenho companhia para sair e conhecer algumas. Recentemente, meu trabalho é ir ao bar resgatar amigos!

- Peter está dando muito trabalho a você então, Sirius?- Lily perguntou inocentemente enquanto Remus e Frank faziam cara de confusos para James (que olhava feio para Sirius) e para o outro moreno

- Peter? Peter não be...AAHHH SIM! Peter...claro...muito trabalho! Todo dia! Sempre! Frequentemente!- Sirius não lembrava de ter mentido da outra vez para salvar James...e foi o dito cujo que lhe enviou um sinal de que estava estragando tudo quando iria dizer que Peter não bebe

- Peter? Se enfiando em bares? Qual mágoa aquele ali pode ter com tudo certo na vida?- Frank perguntou

- É...por que não me avisaram que Rabicho está com problemas?- Remus perguntou ligeiramente preocupado

- Falta de mulher, entendem! Peter nunca foi um exemplo de "galã" e nunca teve mulheres, ou pelo menos uma, se arrastando e lambendo o chão em que pisa! A vida de solteiro o está deixando louco!

- Sirius...que conversa mais barata é essa? Peter nunca se preocupou com a vida que leva...pelo contrário...ama a vida de solteiro! Foi ele mesmo que me disse!

- Frank, meu amigo...Peter mentiu para você...minhas lamentações, mas ele te enganou!

- Mas...

- Com licença?- alguém bateu na porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro do aposento fazendo todos se virarem. Sirius agradeceu, pois não sabia mentir, Frank e Remus sabiam disso, sabiam que aquela história de Peter era uma das grandes e eles insistiriam até ele contar...coisa que fazem muito bem!

- Pois não?- Frank perguntou se aproximando da pessoa- Posso ajudar?

- Na verdade...estou à procura dela!- Lily sorriu e foi até a porta

- Mark...que surpresa!- cabeças se viraram para James no instante do pronunciamento do nome. O moreno o havia reconhecido assim que entrara.

- Desculpa aparecer assim, sem avisar...mas se eu te ligasse, iria me dispensar como fez na semana inteira, então preferi vir pessoalmente para te levar para jantar!

- Antes de te responder, quero te apresentar a todos: esse é Frank, Remus, Sirius e James...bem, James você já viu!- todos acenaram para ele e disseram um singelo "oi" ao serem chamados- Pessoal, esse é Mark!

- Famoso Mark!- Sirius disse medindo o rapaz

- Lily fala muito de mim, então?- Mark abriu um sorriso olhando para a ruiva, sem perceber na resposta sussurrada que Sirius deu para somente os quatro ali perto o ouvissem

- Bom, diria que é uma pessoa mais alta, de cabelos escuros e arrepiados do meu lado!- levou um cutucão de James

- Mark...todas as sextas eu vou à casa do meu pai jantar!

- Então...me convide!- ele fez uma cara de pidão que a ruiva não poderia negar – Fiquei morrendo de vontade de sair com você durante a semana inteira e ir jantar com o seu pai será uma honra e matará minha vontade...pelo menos a vontade da semana!

"_Vontade de sair com ela durante a semana inteira? Estou com vontade a anos, panaca! Eu deveria ter o privilégio e não você!"_

- Sem problemas! Então vamos!- a ruiva se virou para os quatro da sala- Bom, um ótimo fim de semana para vocês, rapazes! James...as oito, certo?

- Sim...as oito!- ela sorriu. Mark acenou para eles e eles saíram da sala. Novamente, os três se viraram para James

- O que foi? Por que estão me olhando com essas caras?- ele disse levemente irritado

- Cara...não vou poder segurar esse meu comentário: agora eu acredito em você... Realmente, esse cara é boa pinta!- Sirius deu tapinhas no ombro do amigo

- Não imaginava que o cara fosse tão...humm...não tivesse tanta "presença"!- Frank se encostou no batente da porta

- ISSO É INJUSTO! O pai de Lily me ama, já me disse que adoraria que a filha não fosse tão cabeça-dura e saísse logo comigo e...esse idiota agora vai lá jantar ? Eles só saíram uma vez se quer...eu vivi anos e anos com ela, ganhei também só um jantar na casa dele ...eu não estou no mesmo nível desse infeliz! Se fosse assim...eu deveria estar casado com ela, certo? Não acredito nas coisas que acontecem comigo...simplesmente NÃO ACREDITO!

- Se acalme, Pontas! Ficar alterado assim não ajudará em nada, cara! REMUS!- Sirius chamou o amigo que deu um pulo onde estava

- O que foi?

- Você não diz nada? Fica aí calado que nem idiota?

- Eu não comentarei sobre Mark, pois mal o conheço! Ficar falando da sua beleza física não ajudará o Pontas...sem falar...que tenho plena confiança que James Potter ainda tem muitas chances com a Lily! Qual é? Lily Evans não é mulher de ficar com um cara por sua beleza...ela gosta de conteúdo e todos nós aqui sabemos disso! Não posso dizer que esse cara tem, pois, como eu disse, eu não o conheço, mas se Lily se atraiu por ele, é porque o cara é bom! Mas...o Pontas pode ser, ou é, tão bom quanto ele!

Pausa e um grande silêncio

- Você é bom nisso, cara!- Sirius disse quebrando o silêncio balançando o dedo para Remus

- Só procuro enxergar as coisas como elas realmente são e não como aparentam ser, Almofadinhas! Vocês acham que James deve se preocupar com a quantidade de shampoo que Mark usa...eu acho que ele deve se preocupar com o que ele pode oferecer a Lily!

- Remus John Lupin...você me assusta! Mas concordo com você sem sombras de dúvida!- foi a vez de Frank se pronunciar

- Aluado...obrigado! Você sabe que seus conselhos sempre foram muito bem aplicados...principalmente quando se trata da Lily!- James apertou a mão do amigo e sorriu agradecido

- Melhor do que te levar para o bar e te fazer beber até cair!

- HEY...eu não disse que levava o Pontas para beber...eu disse que o resgatava!- Sirius disse inconformado

- Ahá...sabia que não era Peter!- Remus sorriu vitorioso e cumprimentou Frank em comemoração por sempre conseguir arrancar a verdade de Sirius

- Eu ainda não sei por que insisto em tentar esconder algo de vocês! (**N/A: imaginem Sirius com uma cara meio assim ¬¬ uahuahuaha...é exatamente a cara que imaginei!)** Mas só falei que era Peter, porque já havíamos falado, eu e o Pontas, para Lily que era Peter! Se falássemos que James era o bebum, ela iria desconfiar ou se preocupar!

- Não adianta se explicar, Sirius Black! Sempre te pegamos!- Frank riu

* * *

- Um trabalho muito interessante o seu, Mark!- o Sr. Evans disse bebendo o último gole de suco e deixando Lily recolher o seu copo junto com o seu e o de Mark 

- É interessante, mas muito cansativo! Sr. Evans...sua comida estava ótima!

- Muito obrigado, Mark! É bem raro eu escutar isso, sabe! E por favor...me chame de Richard- os dois riram

- Pai, me dá uma ajudinha aqui na cozinha?- Lily chamou da porta da sala

- Não se preocupe, me sentarei ali e esperarei- disse Mark. Richard acenou com a cabeça e foi para a cozinha

- E então?- a ruiva perguntou ansiosa

- Um ótimo rapaz, Li! Gostei muito dele! Aproveite esse e vá em frente!

- Não posso!

- Não pode? Por que não pode?

- Pai...ele é lindo, simpático, bem resolvido, solteiro, tem um sorriso lindo e tudo o que um homem tem de melhor!

- Por isso mesmo que volto a dizer: aproveite esse e vá em frente!

- Paiii...você não está entendendo...ele está aparecendo como o sexto! Ele, definitivamente, não pode ser o sexto!

- Ah não...você e seu guia! Já conversamos sobre isso, Lily!

- Pai, esse guia me salvou, me livrou de muitas duvidas e foi um salvador para mim...não posso parar de seguir em plena reta final!- Richard passou a mão pelo rosto e depois as levantou

- Ok...você sabe o que está fazendo! Só espero que não faça bobeira, minha filha! Quero te ver feliz.

- E você verá, pode ter certeza!

- Mas...e James?- Lily revirou os olhos

- O que tem ele?

- Você disse que daria uma chance para ele outro dia!

- Eu não disse que daria uma chance...eu disse que queria me redimir por ter mentido aquela vez!

- Você está enrolando o rapaz!

- Não estou enrolando porcaria nenhuma...nem devo nada para James Potter, Richard Evans! Você e Alice me enchem a cabeça com essa história!- Lily sussurrou e foi em direção da sala

- Errr...você e seu pai estavam brigando? Espero que não tenha sido por minha causa- Mark se levantou quando Lily apareceu

- Não estávamos brigando, só nos desentendemos um pouco! Meu pai é um pouco teimoso, sabe

- Parece que eu ouvi o nome de James, o seu chefe! Problema no trabalho?

- Não, nenhum! Bom, vamos embora?

- Mas tão cedo? Esperava ficar mais tempo com você!

- Vamos para o meu apartamento então! Pai...estamos indo, ok?- Lily se virou para Richard parado na porta da sala

- Tudo bem, filha! Prazer te conhecer, Mark. Volte mais vezes!- Richard apertou a mão do rapaz

- Se eu for convidado, virei com muito prazer, Sr. Evans! Boa noite!

- Boa noite!- Richard os acompanhou até a porta e se despediu da filha um pouco chateado

* * *

- Então...você irá viajar com James Potter amanhã?!- Mark disse após Lily contar sobre o casamento

- Sim!

- Confesso que não gostei muito da idéia- disse ele comendo mais uma colherada de torta de limão

- Não será nada demais, Mark! Iremos amanhã...vamos ao casamento...e voltamos!

- Passar um fim de semana inteiro com James...seu chefe...colega a muitos anos...hmmm..- ele parou pensativo

- Não está com ciúmes, está?

- Não exatamente ciúúúúmes...mas...ele me passa uma sensação de que...sei lá

- Não entendi

- De que gosta de você, sabe...que nutre algum sentimento além da amizade!- Lily começou a arrumar os pratos que estavam postados na mesa de centro de sua sala para disfarçar

- Não seja bobo, Mark! James é um amigo qualquer...assim como todos os outros que você conheceu hoje!

- Eu confio em você e...vou ter que confiar nele também, já que não estarei por lá

- E afinal...estamos nos conhecendo ainda, não é mesmo?- ela sorriu e fez menção de se levantar, mas Mark a puxou levemente

- Sim...nos conhecendo!- ele susurrou e beijou Lily. Aquele beijo bom, um pouco apressado da parte dele, mas não deixava de ser ótimo, com gosto de limão dando um toque a mais.

_" Não posso perder Mark! Esse cara é maravilhoso!!!! MÉRLIN!"_

Lily cessou o beijo quando sentiu que poderia levar a outras situações. Mark a olhou confuso e Lily sorriu amarelo

- Tudo bem, Lily, eu entendi! Estamos apenas nos conhecendo, não podemos ficar nos "adiantando"!- ele, por fim, sorriu

- Obrigada por me entender, Mark!

- Bom, então...acho que já vou!- ele se levantou suspirando fundo. A ruiva o acompanhou até a porta com os pratos nas mãos ainda- Você me liga quando chegar no hotel amanhã?- ele pediu. Lily nçao pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a cara de desolado de Mark

- Com certeza!

- Então...até amanhã! Se cuida, Lily...e...bom, juizo!- disse sem graça

- Pode deixar! E você também!

Mark deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily carinhosamente, mas aquilo pareceu acender algo nos dois. Sem nem perceber, Lily o estava beijando novamente. Agora o beijo estava mais ardente, mais rápido, mas em uma boa sincronia. Mark segurou a cintura da ruiva fortemente e a puxou até ele fazendo Lily derrubar os pratos no chão. Os dois deram um pulo e se soltaram

- Nossa, acho melhor eu ir embora logo antes que aconteça algo que você poderá se arrepender depois! Tchau, Lily!- Mark sorriu e entrou no elevador deixando Lily parada feito estátua na porta do apartamento

* * *

A ruiva esquecera de fechar as cortinas do quarto e um Sol forte batia em seu rosto a fazendo acordar.

_" Droga...Mark me fez até esquecer de fechar as cortinas! Por Mérlin, que beijo"_

A campainha tocando fez Lily sair de seus pensamentos sobre a noite passada e se levantou

- Mas quem será a essa hora da manhã? Não percebem que é Sábado e uma Auror que trabalha a semana inteira tem que...JAMES!- ela disse ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com o moreno. James olhou de cima a baixo a ruiva em sua frente com uma camisola bem acima dos joelhos e uma das alcinhas caindo pelo ombro. Seus cabelos vermelhos lindamente bagunçados, a acusando que havia acabado de acordar

- Por um acaso esqueceu que eu passaria aqui?- ele perguntou intrigado e dando uma rápida olhada para dentro do apartamento de Lily para ver se via "alguém"

- Claro que não, eu só...dormi além da conta, mas..entre, entre!- ela o chamou e indo correndo para o quarto. James fechou a porta mais aliviado em saber que Lily estava sozinha e que dormiu sozinha também

- Suas coisas estão arrumadas? Já era para estarmos saindo, não acha? Mesmo que eu não tenha chegado atrasado, mas na hora!- ele dizia enquanto olhava os porta-retratos opr uma cômoda na sala

- Estou terminando..só falta- suspiro de que não conseguia fazer algo- terminar de pegar umas coisas e já vamos!- ele a ouviu com a voz um pouco abafada por estar no quarto ainda

- Ok! Hey...essas duas aqui no quadro vermelho...é você e...

- Minha mãe!- disse voltando do quarto com uma mala e um travesseiro e olhando para a mesma foto sorrindo- Quando eu tinha sete anos! Foi semanas antes dela morrer!

James pesou ao fazer Lily tocar nesse assunto. Desde Hogwarts, sabia a falta que a mãe de Lily fazia

- Bom, vejo que já está pronta, então vamos para não pegarmos trânsito e chagarmos no horário do almoço- James pegou a mala de Lily e saíram do apartamento

Ao chegaram na calçada, Lily deu de cara com Richard e umas compras nos braços. Ele pareceu estranhar o comportamento da filha, por estar saindo tão cedo de casa

- Bom dia!- disse Sr. Evans demonstrando confusão

- Bom dia, pai! O que está fazendo por aqui?

- Eu tinha que fazer umas comprinhas e...- Richard foi interrompido quando James saiu do portão do prédio com a mala de Lily

- Bom dia, Sr. Evans!- o moreno disse surpreso apertando a mão de Richard. Ele, por sua vez, soltou um leve sorriso ao ver James

- Bom dia, James...é...estão indo viajar?- ele se virou para Lily- Onde está Mark?

- Ah...estou indo acompanhar James no casamento, se lembra? E Mark...bem...Mark está na casa dele, suponho!

- E irão só vocês dois...digo, irão sozinhos?

James olhou para Lily sem saber o que responder

- Pai, não se preocupe conosco, ok?- ela deu um beijo na testa do pai- Nos vemos na segunda!- Lily foi em direção ao carro do pai para colocar o travesseiro e uma pequena malinha de mão

- Bom te ver de novo, Sr. Evans!

- Te digo o mesmo, James! Apareça mais vezes

- Pode deixar

- Cuide de Lily, ok? E...vê se tenta dar umas progredidas- Richard piscou para o moreno e seguiu seu caminho. James o fitou por alguns momentos tentando digerir o que ouvira

- Hey...vai ficar aí parado?- Lily perguntou encostada na porta do carro. Ele saiu de seus pensamentos e sorriu para si

- Esse casamento promete!

**N/A: capítulo pequeno, né? Mas eu tive que fazer assim para poder fazer o casamento no outro..ou melhor, nos outros! aauhauhuahuahhua..então não me xinguem, ok: )**

**Nota rápida hoje...sem delongas! hehehehe**

**beijooooooooooooooossssssssssssssssssssss**


	5. Casamento 1 parte

Lily entrou no carro e, após passar o cinto e o prender, ajeitou seu gostoso e confortável travesseiro no colo. James entrou logo em seguida e deu a partida no carro

- Pronta? Não esqueceu nada?- ele perguntou sorrindo

- Eu acho que não! Pelo menos, espero!- ela sorriu de volta

- Ok...então vamos!

Ele engatou o carro e saiu. Lily suspirou fundo após sentir uma pontada em seu coração e uma sensação de que essa viagem não seria como imaginava

- Está tudo bem com você?- James perguntou, desviando a sua atenção rápida do trânsito ao ver algumas caretas da ruiva ao seu lado

- Está sim...umas dores no peito...nada para se preocupar!- ela sorriu amarelo

- Quer dar uma passada no St. Mungus?

- Não precisa, James! Pode seguir e de preferência, atento aos outros carros ao seu redor!- James sorriu

- Pode deixar!

Após poucos minutos no carro, James parou em frente a uma casa de um bairro tranquilo da Inglaterra. A ruiva estranhou a parada e olhou confusa para James

- Achei que devíamos pegar a balsa, atravessar e chegar até a Ilha!

- E faremos isso!- James sorriu e buzinou duas vezes seguidas- Mas o que seria de um casamento de um Potter sem...Sirius Black?

Lily se virou para a entrada da casa e viu o moreno citado saindo com uma mala média na mão e se dirigindo ao carro. Sirius abriu a porta de trás, entrou e se postou entre os dois bancos da frente, como uma criança, e sorriu

- E ae, pessoal...preparados para uma festinha?

- Sim, porém, não estava pronta para uma festinha com Sirius Black incluído!- Lily disse

- O que seria de uma festa da família Potter sem Sirius Black?- a ruiva olhou para James e ele lhe mandou uma piscada- Festas dos Potter´s sem o Siriuzinho aqui..seria totalmente sem graça! Afinal...com quem as suas primas se divertiriam?

- Cachorro de uma figa...só não te encho de porrada, porque é meu amigo e sei que faz o papel direitinho!

- Por Mérlin...parem de conversar e vamos, sim? Estou morrendo de vontade de dar uma bela cochilada nesse carro!- Lily se fez presente e James ligou o carro

- Sim, Senhorita! Você é quem manda!

Lily nem ouvia muito atentamente a conversa dos dois marotos ao seu lado. Após saírem da casa de Sirius, encostou seu travesseiro na janela e via a paisagem do lado de fora do carro ficar cada vez mais embaçada devido ao sono. Estaria em um sono profundo no momento, se não fosse os pequenos trechos que pegava da conversa dos dois **" E você acha que a minha família vai acreditar no falso namoro?" **ou **"Aquela sua prima da California estará lá, não é?"**

Após alguns minutos, não ouvia mais nada.

* * *

Um barulhos insistente e chato se vez ecoar pelo carro 

Lily se ajeitou no banco do carro ao ouvir pequenas batidas ao seu lado, porém, continuou dormindo

Novamente as batidas

Fez sinal com a mão e depois se virou novamente, ainda dormindo

E mais três batidas seguidas

**- **Por Mérlin, ninguém pode dormir nesse carro, não?- ela gritara, se levantando e tentando abrir os olhos devido à claridade. Olhou para o vidro de sua porta e encontrou um Sirius sorridente. Ela abaixou o vidro e o encarou- O que é?

- Vim te trazer um café!

- Pelo amor, Sirius, são ...- ela consultou o relógio e se assustou- ONZE HORAS?

- Exatamente, ruiva! Portanto, pegue esse café, sim?- ele ofereceu um copo

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Quase o caminho todo. Estamos na balsa, caso não percebeu. Saia dessa carro e vem dar uma olhada no visual

- Ok!

A ruiva, meio sonolenta ainda, saiu do carro após Sirius abrir a porta para ela

- Opa, derramei café no carro...acho que o James não irá se importar, né?- ela sorriu amarelo

- Esse carro é o xodó dele, mas creio que se fosse eu, teria me matado...mas você não. Quando não tiver muitos trouxas perto, um feitiçozinho resolve.

- Onde ele está?

Sirius apontou para a parte mais alta da balsa, onde se tinha uma vista privilegiada de montanhas que os circundavam. Ela subiu as pequenas escadas e deu de cara com James, com os cotovelos apoiados nas grades da balsa

- Resolveu acordar, é?- ele disse sorridente quando viu a ruiva se aproximando

- Quem resolveu acordar foi o Sirius e não eu, mas tudo bem...dormi demais já!- Ela deu mais algums bebericadas em seu café e ficou deslumbrando a cena. Depois de um tempo, resolveu tirar uma dúvida que a tirava do sério- James?

- Hmm?

- Vamos fingir que somos um casal, certo?

- Sim!

- E a situação do quarto?

- Bem, eu...não consegui pegar quartos separados.- James levou a mão até as cabelos e os bagunçou

- Eu durmo na cama!- Lily disse rápida

- Ah, ok, sem problemas...eu durmo no chão, no sofá, no que der.

- E quanto a privacidade?

- Ah, sem problemas.- o moreno já sentia que a ruiva iria desistir e se sentiu derrotado já e imaginando seu primo zuando com a sua cara do começo até o final do fim de semana

- Tudo bem...eu serei a sua namorada!- ela deu de ombros e tomou um gole de seu café

James ficou paralisado, olhando para Lily. Não sabia se estava surpreso por ela ter aceitado tão normalmente ou se foi por ter achado tão lindas aquelas palavras saindo da boca dela: "serei a sua namorada".

- Obrigado...obrigado mesmo!

Agora ele sorria. Realmente, era por causa das palavras. Soaram tão bem vindo dela. Milhares de garotas, em Hogwarts, lhe pediram para namorar, mas nunca, nenhuma, soltou aquela frase tão magnificamente

_"Ok, James...você já ingeriu cafeina demais"_

- Bem, eu sugiro uma briga entre nós, então você...

- Oh, não, não, não, não...a gente não briga, querido. Falando nisso, "querido" não combina com você. O que você prefere: meu amor ou pundinzinho?- James fez uma leva careta e pensou rápido

- Jimmy está bom!

Os dois riram por alguns segundos.

- Então, Jimmy, por que você quer mostrar que está saindo com...oh não! Você é gay?

O sorriso de James se evaporou

- Não!

- Ora, vamos lá, Jimmy...eu sou sua namorada, diga a verdade.- Lily deu leves tapas no ombro do maroto

- Eu...eu não consigo manter um relacionamento desde a época de Hogwarts por motivos muito fortes. Ultimamente, só andei vendo coisas que não me agradam em relação a uma pessoa e, desde que isso começou, quando eu acho alguém, eu acho que não é o suficiente para mim.- James desabafou- A minha família se preocupa com isso, com o meu estado emocional e meu primo é um mala que adora me zuar com isso.

Um arrependimento bateu no peito de Lily ao ver que brincara com coisa séria. James parecia realmente chateado com essa história

- Essa pessoa que você comentou...você a odeia?

- Não...eu a amo!- ele sorriu- Eu não quero que a minha família fique se preocupando com isso, entende? Quero que eles pensem que eu estou seguindo em frente e que não estou deixando essa história interferir tanto na minha vida. Não quero que eles vejam que eu estou sofrendo.

- E eles não verão! Não verão, porque eu serei uma namorada dedicada, apaixonada e tão perfeita, que eles morrerão de inveja.

- Então eu tenho muita sorte.

- Oh não...sorte não tem nada a ver com isso, Jimmy!- ambos sorriram

- Saúde e obrigado!- James levantou seu copo com o café e Lily fez o mesmo, brindando.

* * *

O carro foi se aproximando de um estabelecimento branco e enorme que tinha sua entrada na beira da estrada. Era cheia de árvores e tinha um ambiente muito agradável. Após James estacionar, os três desceram do carro. 

- Aaaiii...que viagem mais cansativa!- Sirius se espreguiçava e dando uma olhada geral no lugar- Mas valeu a pena

Enquanto caminhavam para a entrada, uma pessoa foi avoaçada em direção à eles

- JAAAYYY!

Uma mulher com a idade de Lily, com cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros abraçou James fortemente

- Susan, quanto tempo!

- É a prima dele da California!- Sirius cutucou Lily e sorrindo bestamente enquanto esfregava as mãos. A ruiva revirou os olhos sorrindo

- Esse daqui, acho que você lembra, o Sirius Black!- James se separou da prima e olhou em direção do outro maroto

- Ah, claro que lembro!- Susan sorriu um pouco maliciosa e o cumprimentou

- É um prazer enorme reve-la, cara Susan!

- Igualmente! E você?- ela se virou para Lily

- Lily Evans, prazer!- as duas apertaram as mãos sorridentes

- Lily Evans, prima...minha namorada!

O rosto da morena se fechou em uma cara surpresa para Lily.

- Jura? Ah, primo...que bom saber que está seguindo em frente. E você, Dona Lily, saiba que tem um grande tesouro nas mãos e estou muito feliz em te conhecer- agora a tal prima de James abraçava Lily como se a conhecesse desde pequena e não se viam durante anos. A ruiva, que se sentia sozinha uma boa parte do tempo, mesmo tendo amigos maravilhosos e seu pai, se sentiu muito feliz em ser abraçada tão sinceramente

- Obrigada!

- E então, Susan...alguma novidade?- James perguntou

- Ahh, sim..tenho sim!- ela fez um gesto rápido para o lado e depois já virou sua atenção para eles novamente

- E...o que pretende fazer agora?- Sirius perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Após terminar de falar, um homem de seus 25 anos se aproximou sorrindo, com seus cabelos castanhos claro e olhos cor de mel

- Aqui está a sua resposta, James. Esse é o meu marido, Josh!- o moreno cumprimentou o tal marido da prima um pouco surpreso- E essa é a sua resposta, Sirius: vou jogar Quadribol com o meu marido nos jardins! Temos jogos diversificados por lá. Estão todos convidados!- ela sorriu

- Vamos sim, só quero encontrar com a minha mãe, meu pai e depois vamos

- Começamos mal!- Sirius disse para Lily com uma cara carrancuda- Viu que fora lindo que tomei?

Todos cumprimentaram Josh e depois se direcionaram para a porta de orvalho que dava em um belo saguão com quadros enormes, janelas igualmente enormes e uma grande escada e um elevador ao lado. Lily avistou um casal sentado em umas das cadeiras de veraneio perto de uma sacada. Uma mulher elegante com cabelos escuros e curtos com um homem com cabelos igualmente escuros e levemente bagunçados

"_Ok, sem dúvida alguma...os pais do James"_

_- _Jimmy!- a mulher se levantou e veio em direção do filho sorridente- Quanto tempo, meu querido!- ela o abraçou e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos do filho

- É, mãe...me desculpa, mas o trabalho está ocupando uma boa parte do meu tempo.- James sorriu solidário- Pai!- ele disse desviando a atenção para o homem em sua frente e o abraçou também

- Mamãe, quanto tempo!- Sirius abraçou a mãe de James e lhe deu vários beijos pela face sorridente dela

- Meu querido filho adotado, você também anda sumido!

Lily ficou apenas fitando a cena de carinho entre a família, sorrindo.

- Uow...vão deixar a amiga de vocês de fora?- o Sr. Potter perguntou após o abraço em Sirius

- Mãe, Pai...essa é Lily Evans!- James disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha. A próxima frase que diria era o seu sonho- Lily Evans, minha namorada!

A cara de espanto de seus pais não era surpresa alguma para James. Até percebeu uma sombra de imensa alegria passar pelos olhos de sua mãe

- Por Mérlin e todos os santos imagináveis...- ela começou

- Sim, July, nosso filho desencalhou!

- Eu esperava algo como "nossa, filho, que ótimo estar acompanhado", " Veja, querida, ele está seguindo em frente" ou " Já marcaram a data do casamento?"..mas..." nosso filho desencalhou"?

- Meu querido, nos perdoe, mas...é que faz séculos que não ouvimos falar que está com a vida amorosa em dia, entende? E saber que agora está namorando uma linda mulher nos deixa tão feliz! Lily, muito prazer..sou Julia Potter!- ela abraçou a ruiva como havia sido com a prima e sorriu

- O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Potter!

- Ah, que horror...não me chame assim...por favor, apenas July!

- Ok, July!

- Em que trabalha, Lily?- Mathew Potter perguntou- Eu sinto que o seu nome não me é estranho.

- Sou Auror como James...ele é meu chefe!

- Romance no trabalho, hã?

- Não, mãe...nos conhecemos desde Hogwarts

- E vocês também...

- July, vamos deixar os garotos irem se divertir lá fora, sim? Mais tarde nós fazemos as devidas perguntas para a mocinha e a encurralamos para saber quais são as verdadeiras intenções com James

- Oh, sim...tudo bem então. Vão lá fora, está uma algazarra só.- Julia sorriu se despedindo deles e os pais de James foram caminhando pelo saguão até as escadas

- Seus pais são adoráveis, Jimmy!

- Que bom que gostou dos seus sogros.- ele piscou para ela. Lily sentiu seu estômago revirar e não soube por que. Pareceu que, de repente, James havia ficado o cara mais charmoso do mundo e ter ganho aquela piscada fora um sonho realizado.

"_Acorda, Lily...não viaja"_

Eles sairam por uma das sacadas do saguão e avistaram um jardim com muitas pessoas jogando Quadribol, Snap Explosivo e até alguns jogos trouxas, como croquet.

- Cara, quanto tempo que não jogo Quadribol. Mérlin, que saudade!- James disse sonhador e, sem perceber, abraçou a ruiva pelas costas e mirando as pessoas.

E mais uma vez aquela onda estranha e maravilhosa botou tudo de cabeça para baixo na barriga dela. O cheiro dele de colônia se misturando com o cheiro naturalmente delicioso dele...a fez fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Saiu rápida de seus devaneios e percebeu que Sirius a encarava sorrindo ao seu lado. Sentiu sua face esquentar de vergonha

- Algum problema, Lil?- o moreno perguntou segurando a risada. James a olhou, ainda abraçado a ela.

- Não, está tudo perfeitamente normal, por que?

- Pareceu gostar do que viu...ou talvez...do que sentiu!- Sirius respondeu misterioso. James fez cara de incompreensão e Lily prendeu o ar

- Você está maluco, Sirius Black! E então, não vamos nos juntar aos outros?- mudou de assunto logo

- Claro que sim! Estou louco para jogar.- James respondeu como se fosse uma criança feliz e puxou Lily e Sirius em direção dos jardins

* * *

"_Eu já vi as pessoas jogando isso e não é possível eu não saber rebater uma bola...sendo que joguei bastante beisebol na minha infância trouxa"_

Lily ficara na parte do Quadribol, perto de Sirius e James. Os dois conversavam com um dos convidados e amigos da família de James, Amos Diggory, enquanto ela tentava treinar para "batedor". Havia uma parede azul, com um buraco no meio de onde balaços eram lançados contra ela para serem rebatidos.

A ruiva sentia que o taco pesava mais do que ela e mal conseguia levantar...mais tentava rebater como se jogasse golf do que Quadribol.

- ...é, eu lembro desse dia!- James disse enquanto observava a ruiva fazer coisas muito estranhas com o taco e desviando dos balaços que passavam a centímetros dela

- A Lil está tentando uma nova modalidade para se rebater balaços.- Sirius disse mostrando que não era apenas James que olhava aquela façanha

- A sua namorada nunca foi chegada em Quadribol, não é mesmo?- Amos disse

- Uou!- os três disseram em unissono quando ela quase foi acertada na cabeça e parecia xingar baixinho

- Eu vou lá concertar isso antes que eu perca a namorada!

James se aproximou desviando de dois balaços que ela, claro, não conseguiu rebater.

- Está pensando que esta jogando rockey?- o moreno perguntou apertando o botão e fazendo a máquina parar de mandar balaços

- Até Hugby não é tão violento quanto isso.- ela respondeu cansada

- Ok, eu vou te ensinar. Primeiro, você não pode segurar o bastão em baixo da sua cintura, porque o balaço nunca virá em baixo. Você segura assim- James se postou atrás dela, a abraçando, e puxou o bastão e colocou as mãos dela corretamente, como se segurasse um taco de beisebol. Agora ele falava no pescoço da ruiva, fazendo-a sentir arrepios- Eu não aconselho jogar assim...normalmente, os batedores seguram com apenas uma das mãos, mas como você mal consegue levantar, pode ficar segurando com as duas. Ai é fácil, quando ela vier, você faz assim.- o moreno segurou o bastão por cima das delicadas mãos de Lily e o puxou para trás e depois golpeou o ar.- Entendeu? Puxa e bate!

- Puuuuxa- ela, ainda abraçada por ele, fez o movimento para trás com o bastão grudando mais os corpos do que já estavam- e bate!- golpeou o ar como ele a ensinara. James assentiu e sorriu

- Agora vamos ver como você faz com os balaços. Preparada?- ele se aproximou do botão e o apertou depois que ela confirmou. Voltou para a posição que estava: abraçado à ruiva e com as mãos por cima das dela. O primeiro balaço veio e os dois rebateram corretamente.

Sirius e Amos observavam os dois jogando.

- Eu não imaginaria que James pudesse ser tão feliz com outra mulher sem ser a tal misteriosa que ele sempre gostou. Essa Lily parece ser perfeita para ele.- Amos disse. Sirius sorriu

- Eu também acho!

James rebateu mais três vezes com ela, mas preferiu desgrudar o corpo do dela antes que "algo" resolvesse se manifestar com a proximidade. Quando os balaços pareceram ter cessado, a ruiva se virou para ele e sorriu

- Eu sou a melhor, não sou? Fala sério.

- Agora você pode se considerar "boazinha", porque antes era um desastre!

Quando o moreno terminou de falar, um balaço surgiu de repente do buraco o acertando na perna. James caiu de dor e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Lily se abaixou ao seu lado com um misto de vontade de rir e preocupação

- Eu acho que você subestimou a máquina quando disse que os balaços nunca vinham em baixo!

- Acontece, acontece!- ele disse quase sem ar de tanta dor e permaneceu deitado no gramado rindo. A ruiva, em um ímpeto, passou a mão pelos cabelos do moreno o surpreendendo. Ele segurou a mão dela e levou até a sua boca depositando um beijo.- Obrigado!

A razão voltou para sua mente e Lily se levantou, ajudando James a se levantar também.

- E ae, Prongs...foi parar no chão por causa de um balaço?- Sirius se aproximou rindo

- Idiota...isso aqui vai ficar um lindo roxo na perna. Sorte não ter quebrado.

- Vejam só, vocês vieram mesmo. E vejo também que já andaram se divertindo, não é, primo?- Susan apareceu ao lado deles com luvas e uniforme de goleiro

- É, um pouco.

- Agora que se divertiram, vou roubar a Lily por algum tempo, sabem? Conversas de mulher!

- Não, para que isso?

- Para que o desespero, James? Já a trago de volta!- Susan segurou no braço de Lily sem ao menos questionar algo para ela e foram para perto do grande lago que tinha por ali.

- Ok, eu preciso de detalhes.- Susan disse direta

- Detalhes?

- Sim. De vocês dois, entende?

- Mas o que quer que eu diga exatamente?- ela sentia um frio na barriga por ter que inventar algo, mentir e, no final, acabar distorcendo tudo depois

- Por que está com o meu primo? Serei direta, ok? Meu primo parece totalmente apaixonado por você e quero saber se Lily Evans é como as outras inúteis que apareceram na vida dele só para faze-lo sofrer e interessadas no dinheiro dele.

A ruiva olhou para Susan um pouco chocada. Certo que James contara que tentava manter relacionamentos desde Hogwarts, mas não imaginara que, um homem tão lindo e tão perfeito "_Lily, o que raios está pensando?" _pudesse ser tão "usado" assim por mulheres interesseiras.

- Não, Susan, não sou.- a ruiva sorriu por um momento meneando a cabeça

- Então, o que vê nele se não é dinheiro? Eu creio que esteja falando a verdade, mas...não custa nada averiguar, não é mesmo?

Lily se virou para onde estava James, Sirius e Amos, conversando. Acompanhou os movimentos do moreno...o como ficava galante com os braços cruzados, o quanto o óculos lhe caiam perfeitamente no rosto, de como aqueles cabelos rebeldes eram charmosos...e o sorriso, a risada...eram deliciosamente contagiante. Ela sorriu e virou sua atenção para a grama, para depois o olhar novamente

- Ele tem uma coisa que nunca encontrei em outro homem, eu...- ela mal acreditava no que falava. Olhando James daquele jeito...nunca havia o visto de outro jeito a não ser o colega de escola que lhe importunava para sair, seu colega de trabalho e seu chefe. Agora via como era um homem totalmente maduro, com seus incríveis dotes físicos e psicológicos - Ele tem um charme que te conquista aos poucos e te deixa caidinha!- ela riu depois

Susan a olhava com um brilhos nos olhos e um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

- Isso, talvez, seja amor.

- Amor? Não, estamos nos conhecendo ainda.- ela se atrapalhou um pouco para responder e voltou sua atenção para o chão.

- Eu acho...

Quando Susan iria voltar a falar, James chegou correndo até elas com um sorriso no rosto

- Pode largar um pouco a minha namorada? Nós vamos fazer caiaque.

- O que? Caiaque? Adoro!- a ruiva disse alegre.

James sorriu, finalmente mais um tempo extra sozinho com Lily.

* * *

Lily estava no lugar da frente e James no de trás, ambos remando no memso caiaque. O lago estava bem agitado e o moreno achou incrível Lily ter tão auto-controle no esporte. 

- Então...- ele disse- Sabe em que estava pensando?

- Hmm?

- Na verdade, repensando...na minha vida, sabe? Antes eu queria ser um Inominável, mas desisti no sexto ano, então decidi ser Auror quase na reta final de Hogwarts, mas...agora...sei lá...estou afim de largar tudo e virar jogador de Quadribol! Largar meus três terríveis anos estudando na Academia para ser um grande jogador de Quadribol.

- Uow...você é bem corajoso!

- Deixe me fazer uma pergunta- ele pediu depois de quase virarem com o caiaque - Já andou com isso antes?

- Sim!

- Eu tive a leve impressão que sim, pois se eu estivesse sozinho nisso aqui, com certeza já teria caído na água milhares de vezes. Você é quem está sustentando. Quando andou com isso?

- Eu tinha meus nove anos, infância trouxa, entende? Isso acaba te levando para acampamentos!- ele riu

- Ah sim. Deve ter sido umas das melhores épocas da sua vida, não? Ser de família trouxas te enche de experiências. Depois você foi para Hogwarts, estudou e estudou e estudou...claro que se divertiu também. Mas agora eu só te vejo trabalhando o tempo inteiro, parece que não se dá tempo para novas experiências, parece que tem tudo cronometrado na sua vida.

- Você não tem medo?- ela disse se virando rapidamente para ele

- Do que?

- De não ter idéia do que vai acontecer na sua vida?

- Não, nem um pouco...não gosto de ficar calculando, me preocupando com isso..simplesmente prefiro viver!

- Você parece ser bem liberal, não?

- Pode ser.

- Me dê um mês de folga?

- Não!- ele disse sorrindo. Lily pegou seu remo e jogou água nele, fazendo o moreno retrucar e quase cair na água...preferiu ficar quieto de novo.

Os dois riram um pouco e um silêncio entre eles se instalou por poucos segundos

- Eu odeio o meu trabalho!- Lily disse, de repente.

- A maioria das pessoas odeiam.- ele respondeu

- Não, você..- ela riu, bufando um pouco - É que eu nunca disse isso para alguém antes.

James parou de remar um pouco e ficou a mirando um pouco pasmo de felicidade

- E porque contou para mim?

- Eu não sei!- ela sorriu

- Fale de novo!

- Eu odeio o meu trabalho!

- Não, mais alto do que isso.

- EU ODEIO O MEU TRABAAAAAAALHO!

Ambos riram.

- Isso me empolgou - ela soltou o remo e fez menção de se levantar

- Não, não...não faça isso- ele começou a pedir tentando manter o equilibrio do caiaque

- Eu não quero mais...

- Senta, senta- ele pedia desesperado, já sem o remo nas mãos

- Ser...- ela já tentava se manter em pé

- Senta, senta.

- Aurooor!

- Sentaaa...aah!

Mas não adiantava mais. O caiaque virou, mandando os dois para a água turva do lago. James voltou para a superfície arfando e viu Lily sorridente como nunca

- Oh, ótimo!- e jogou água na cara dela, enquanto a ruiva ria.

* * *

Os dois foram correndo para o quarto, morrendo de frio e rindo ainda...e ela percebendo o quanto James poderia ser lindo com a roupa colada ao corpo. Ainda nem haviam ido até o aposento para dar uma olhada e se espantaram com a bela decoração chique que tinha o lugar: um quarto bem espaçoso, com uma cama king size, uma varanda com vista para uma floresta e um sofá em um canto, afastado da porta do banheiro. 

- Estaremos bem acomodados, não?- ela disse indo até o armário e pegando um roupão.

- Ainda bem que eles já trouxeram nossas malas, estou morrendo de frio e estou louco para um banho quentinho.- ele disse sorrindo e indo em direção do banheiro.

- Ok!- ela disse de onde estava, se enrolando na toalha para se aquecer. James parou no meio da caminho a olhando

- Nossa, como eu sou idiota...por favor, Lily, pode ir primeiro.

- Não precisa, James, pode ir...eu me esquento por aqui.

- Eu faço questão.- ele a pegou pelo braço e a encaminhou para o banheiro

- Obrigada.

Quando estava entrando no banheiro, viu uma luz piscando no telefone, indicando que havia mensagem na caixa eletrônica.

- O que está olhando?

- Tem mensagem na caixa eletrônica...você sabe mexer?- ela perguntou

- Posso tentar.- ele foi até a mobilia ao lado da cama, onde estava o telefone. Tirou do gancho e ficou mirando o aparelho por alguns segundos

- Aperte o botão vermelho, James!- ela disse rindo ainda no batente do banheiro

- Eu sabia, ok?- ele disse falsamente e apertou o botão. Começou a escutar a mensagem e o seu sorriso se esvaziou de seu rosto e tirou o telefone do ouvido- É...é para você!

- Para mim?- ela peguntou suspresa e foi até ele. Apertou o botão vermelho novamente para a mensagem recomeçar, enquanto James se distanciava pensativo até o outro lado do quarto.

"_Olá, Lily. É o Mark! Surpresa? Fiquei com saudades e resolvi procurar pela lista telefônica o hotel por essa ilha que teria um casamento e te achei. Mas vejo que deve estar se divertindo, pois não está no quarto para me atender...espero que esteja mesmo, mas com juizo. Ligarei mais tarde, ok? Beijos...saudades de você"_

Lily tirou o fone do ouvido pasma, mal acreditava que Mark a encontrara.

- Ele deve gostar mesmo de você, não é?- James cortou a linha de raciocinio dela

- Pois é, deve. Bom, vou tomar o meu banho.

**\/-----------------------\/------------------------\/**

James terminara seu banho não tão demorado. Esfregou o espelho com a toalha, tirando o embaçado dele e se mirando...esquecera sua varinha no quarto e tinha que ajeitar a barba que estava incomodando mal feita. Se enrolou no roupão e saiu do banheiro. Olhou para os lados atrás da tal varinha e deu de cara com Lily, perto da lareira, em um belo vestido vermelho de apenas uma alça e sandálias brancas que a deixava quase ao seu tamanho.

- Uau...você está linda.

- Hmm...obrigada.- ela disse se aproximando dele o fazendo sentir o perfume doce e delicado que emanava- Você também!- ela riu e ele logo depois de ter se tocado que estava apenas de roupão ainda.

- Espera, olhe para mim!- ela disse de repente, segurando o queixo do moreno. James sentiu um arrepio e que a seu estômago despencou

- O que?- foram as únicas palavras que escaparam de sua boca

- Sua barba está mais feita de um lado do que de outro.- ela analisava o rosto inteiro dele e ele ficava encarando aqueles olhos verdes tão perto dos seus...nunca tão pertos assim.

- Ohh- ele disse um pouco desanimado

- Bem...eu..- ela mexeu em sua bolsa, que estava na mesa ao lado deles e tirou uma pequena gilete de dentro - Eu posso concertar para você.

- Hmm..ok!- ele sorriu

Lily segurou em seu queixo novamente e encarou os dois lados do rosto dele e começou a arrumar a barba de James. O moreno sentia vontade de sorrir, mas segurava para não atrapalhar ou parecer um bocó se molhando de tata felicidade de ter a mulher de sua vida tão...tão "esposa" em sua frente...tão dedicada, como se fossem casados mesmo. Ela parou, sorrindo para ele, o fazendo sorrir, finalmente, também

- Está perfeito!

* * *

Dez minutos depois, os dois estavam correndo até os jardins já arrumados para o casamento, quase no fim de tarde. James ia arrumando seu paletó e Lily sua echarpe nos ombros. 

- Minha gravata está ok?- ele perguntou

- Sim.

Os dois pararam no começo do tapete vermelho, vendo a maioria dos convidados já a postos, as daminhas no altar e seu primo também, parecendo nervoso. Avistaram Sirius, ao lado de uma morena que não havim visto ainda, conversando animado e deu um aceno rápido para os dois

- Segura a minha mão!- ele sussurrou de canto para ela

- O que?

- Segura a minha mão!

- Ah.

Ela entrelaçou a mão direita de James. Ela, logo depois do gesto, olhou pasma para as mãos entrelaçadas...

- Elas se encaixam!- disse num sussurro

- O que?- ele perguntou

- Nada!

- Você se importa?

- De jeito nenhum!- foi a resposta

E indo até seus lugares, Lily sentia um aperto em seu coração e olhava de segundo em segundo para as mãos entrelaçadas. Eles se sentaram nas belas cadeiras brancas e se acomodoram. O primo de James lançara olhares seguidos para os dois e o moreno adorou a sensação.

- Lily?

- Sim?

- Pode soltar a minha mão agora.

- Oh, desculpe.

Ela, pesando, soltou a mão de James e disfarçou arrumando os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo.

_"Exatamente como a minha mãe disse"_

Um violino se fez presente no jardim, fazendo com que todos se levantassem e acompanhassem a noiva até o altar.

* * *

**N/A: PODEM ME BATEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!! Faz muuuito tempo que não posto, né? Me desculpem, pessoas...é que eu fiquei perdidinha com a fic...sim, sim...e ainda, quando eu posto, vem um capítulo pequeno! "/ Oh, a Fê é má, eu sei! Mas ela pede as sinceras desculpas. Por favor...NÃO ME ABANDOOOONEM! xD**

**Eu queria agradecer a todos, review, por review, mas estou realmente atrasada. Estou de saida para assistir "Piratas Do Caribe" Ieeeeeii!!!**

**Então..o agradecimento conjunto vai para:** _Mel Black Potter, Sassah Potter, Tahh Halliwell, Lolamedr "Menina Malvada" (eu demorei um ano..vc nem vai me mandar review, né? "/ ), Thaty, Jehssik, Lilly Ke, Shofis Potter e Thaty novamente por ter se lembrado da fic e ter mandado uma "bronca" aushaushausausaushs_

**OBRIGADA A TODAS VOCÊS QUE MANDARAM REVIIIEW FELIIIZES E TAMBÉM PARA AS PESSOAS QUE NÃO MANDAM (poderiam começar a mandar, né...apenas dizendo "legal" ou "que chato" hehehehe)!!!**

**VALEEEU!**

**Beijõõõões a tooooodos!!!! S2**

**E tentarei não demorar um século para postar novamente...reviews também me animam para isso, sabiam/**_olhinhos brilhando/_


	6. Casamento 2 parte

**N/A: Olhem que milaaaagre. A Fê postando "Sete regras" tããão rápido assim. Pois ééé, pessoas...mas o capítulo ficou pequeno, irão perceber, num ficou aquela coisa tipo "ooohhh, que graaande casamento"...ficou bem basiquinho...irão perceber, também, que contém mais dialogos...porém...espero que vocês gostem! huhuhuhu Dá-lhe J/L aqui auhuashaushaushuahas Respostas por e-mails...yeeah...então, se você foi uma alma bondosa e mandou uma review para yo , tem uma respostinha na sua caixa de entrada! ( Para aquelas que mandaram review logado, eu coloquei "reply" na sua review, ok?) xD**

**Thaty: **_Estou te respondendo por aqui, porque não tem o seu e-mail na sua review! xDAAHHH, não sou nem louca de desistir dessa fic, menina! Neeeeem louca! uhsuahsaushasuhasas Recebo até amaeaças de morte por demorar ;P E eu senti um tom de ameaça na sua review qnd disse que não era para eu demorar hehehe e veja só...postei very rapido, não? ;) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, mesmo ele ter saído minúsculo e ñ do jeito que vocês gostariam "/ Mas enfim...O FILME É ÓÓÓTIMO¹²³¹!!!! Já assistiu tbm? xD Beijooooo, mocinhaaaa!!!!_

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e que mandem reviwzinha para essa pessoa feliz que vos escreve, ok? ; )**

**Kisses for all!**

**Byee!!!!**

* * *

O primo de James, Jacob, e sua noiva, Elizabeth, encaminharam todos, já depois do casamento, para um ambiente montado nos jardins, de tenda branca e razoavelmente grande para uma festa. 

James e Lily dançavam junto com os outros convidados, quando Josh, marido de Susan chamou James e Sirius para ajudar a carregar o primo nos ombros, sentado em uma cadeira, assim como Elizabeth. Susan veio até Lily, para que a ruiva não dançasse sozinha e acabaram, por fim, sentando-se na mesa reservada para eles.

- Então, Lily, não pude perguntar antes por não ter dado tempo, mas...quero saber sobre vocês...O que fizeram no primeiro encontro?

A ruiva sentiu o ar se perder por um momento e olhou na direção de James, que já descia o primo junto com os outros rapazes e ficou preso por um Amos curioso também.

- Caminhada! Nós fizemos caminhada, sabe? Sou um pouco esportiva, entende? Aí fomos até um parque tranquilo de Manchester.

* * *

- Eu aluguei um cadillac e dirijimos a noite inteira!- James respondeu a mesma pergunta que Josh havia feito. Sirius segurava o riso, enquanto dava uma olhada geral na festa. 

- Sim, interessante.- Sirius soltou

- Gastou uma nota e ficou no volante a noite inteira?- Josh perguntou

* * *

- Estava um dia lindo..o céu azul, o ar fresquinho...e o James fez um piquenique! Tinha frutas, bagels e, no fim, ele assou uma torta de frango.- por dentro, Lily estava se divertindo por completo, imaginando cada cena dessas com James. Se segurava para não rir. 

- James assou uma torta de frango?- Susan perguntou levemente surpresa.

- Bem...é...bom, mas passou um pouco do ponto, sabe? Ficou meio torradinha.

* * *

- E...você a "pegou" no carro?- Josh perguntou sorridente. 

- É, James...você a "pegou" no carro?- Sirius perguntou num tom irônico, um pouco discreto para Josh não perceber. James deu uma olhada para Lily, do outro lado do ambiente, que conversava sorrindo com Susan

- Você acha que ela tem cara de fazer isso no primeiro encontro?- ele respondeu

* * *

- Por Mérlin, na mesa do piquenique?!- Susan disse incrédula e rindo 

- Sim, na mesa!- as duas continuaram a rir

- Ainda se faz sexo no primeiro encontro?

- É, bem...eu não consegui me controlar! Impossível com James Potter ao seu lado, com uma torta de frango e com aquele olhar tão cativante...impossível!- Lily olhou para James, que lhe sorria galantemente.

- Todo esse tempo foi difícil para ele, Lily. Nós, da família, ficamos muito atrás dele, preocupados e ele ficava maluco com isso. Você foi a melhor coisa para ele, sabia?

Lily sorriu fraca, mas sincera para Susan. Respirou fundo e deu uma olhada de novo em James

- Essa tal garota o deixou bem triste, não?

- Sim, ela não sabe o que perdeu. Ele estaria atrás dela até agora se não tivesse te encontrado.

James, Sirius e Josh vinham na direção das duas e elas sorriram, querendo cortar o assunto. James se acomodou na cadeira ao lado de Lily, Sirius do lado de James e Josh ao lado de Susan.

Elizabeth veio na direção deles sorridente. Já tinha contato com a família Potter a muito tempo, então não se intimidava para chegar em qualquer um deles.

- James? Jacob e eu temos que circular por aí, sabe? Beijar bebês, cumprimentar e agradecer a todos e tal..você poderia ficar com a máquina e tirar as fotos?

- Claro, claro!- o moreno pegou a camêra e Elizabeth sorriu agradecida enquanto se afastava.

- Ela pede justo para quem não sabe enquadrar nem um elefante!- Susan disse

- Ah, qual e...eu sei tirar foto!

- Me dê a camêra aqui...deixe eu tirar uma foto de vocês dois.

James entregou a máquina e se postou ao lado de Lily, ambos sorrindo como se realmente fossem felizes juntos.

- Isso...um casal que combina perfeitamente. - Sirius disse

- Digam "xiiis"

E o flash quase cegou os dois.

- Ótimo, agora tenho uma foto com você!- James disse sorridente para a ruiva ao seu lado, que só pode lhe devolver um sorriso sem graça.

Eles voltaram a atenção para seus pratos e começaram a se servir do jantar. James mais feliz do que nunca, Sirius sempre olhando em volta e Susan e Josh trocando segredos.

- Então, James...- Susan o chamou

- Sim?

- Estou curiosa...como se faz torta de frango?

- Err...torta?- ele perguntou confuso

- Se lembra, amor? Err...a que você fez no piquenique no nosso primeiro encontro?- Lily disse depressa, se atropelando um pouco.

- Ah, sim...é, torta de frango.

- Torta de frango? Ele fez?- Sirius perguntou querendo soltar sua gargalhada, mas segurando-a

- Eu duvido...mentira...duvido!- Josh disse

- Sim, eu fiz...torta de frango..é, eu fiz!

- Ah, é, cozinheiro? Então nos mostre!- Sirius disse

James olhou para os lados um pouco desconcertado e depois olhou para seu prato

- É bem simples, você pega os ingredientes e enfia na panela assim - ele pegou um pouco de verdura que estava em seu prato e enfiou a maioria na boca - Simples, vêem? - disse com a boca cheia, mal conseguindo falar e enfiando peixe e arroz junto

- Ah, Jimmy...que horror!- Susan disse rindo

- Que torta mais nojenta, Potter!- Sirius fez cara de nojo

- Ai você assa a uns 40-50 graus...450.- James abriu a boca e mostrou todo aquele conteúdo mal mastigado e todo misturado.

- Argh!- Sirius reclamou

- Sim, é uma bela torta, James! Creio que foi muito romântico.- Josh disse

- Oh, foi isso o que você fez de errado, querido...deveria fazer a 350 graus! Por isso que queimou.

- Sim, comida...mas e o Cadillac?- Josh perguntou. Lily olhou surpresa para James e ele se virou para ela tentando dizer algo sem gaguejar

- Sim, se lembra, querida? O Cadillac que aluguei para irmos até...- James parou um pouco pensativo

- À caminhada?!- Lily disse rápida

- Sim, fomos dirijindo até lá, sim.

Susan e Josh sorriam enquanto Sirius segurava o guardanapo na boca para não soltar o riso de tudo aquilo que ouvia.

- Então...agora que estamos sozinhos...quando vocês pretendem casar?- Susan perguntou

- Nós?- disseram em uníssono. Lily começou a rir

- Não vamos. Não que nós...mas só não vamos. - James respondeu totalmente sem nexo.

- Você já conheceu os pais de James? Ele te adoraram, não?- Susan sorriu

- Ah, sim...são uns amores, creio que gostaram de mim.

- O pai dela me ama, sabe? É um pouco desconfiado, mas me ama. - o moreno disse se orgulhando

- É, é verdade!

"P_arabéns,Lily...a única verdade que contara até ali, depois de dizer correto o seu nome"_

- E a mãe dela é que está louca para nós subimos ao altar, sabem?- ele disse. Lily parou de sorrir no mesmo instante

- Sério?- Josh perguntou.

Lily ia fechando a cara cada vez mais em uma tristeza estranha, Sirius percebeu e destampou a boca e pesando pela ruiva.

- Sim, não sei se é por eu ser o melhor genro do mundo ou se é para ver a filha casada logo!

**_- Senhoras e Senhores...agora chegou a hora dos noivos irem até o meio do salão para terem a primeira dança casados!_** - um homem barrigudinho e barbudo disse no microfone, fazendo todos baterem palmas.

Os noivos se direcionaram para o meio de todos e o grupo de músicos começou a tocar uma melodia calma.

- Vamos dançar, querido!- Susan puxou Josh

- Eu não sei dançar...- mas ele foi levado assim mesmo pela mulher.

Sirius, já se sentindo excluído por não estar com alguém, levantou da mesa e andou entre os convidados. James estava cabisbaixo e quando percebeu que ficara sozinho com Lily na mesa, se virou para ela.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou bem.

- Eu falei alguma coisa errada?

- Bom, você sabe, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha sete anos e...bem...- ela sorriu amarelo, sabia que James não fizera por mal.

- Mérlin, me desculpe, eu esqueci por um momento. Eu...eu estava tão empolgado na hora que...que não pensei direito.

- Não tem problema.

- Sinto muito mesmo.

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo de novo e um clima chato caiu sobre eles.

- Você quer dançar?- ele perguntou

- Sim!

Ele se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para ela se levantar também. Chegaram no centro do salão, no meio de muitos convidados. James segurou a mão direito dela, para guiá-la e a outra na cintura fina da ruiva. Ela colocou sua mão esquerda no ombro do maroto e deitou sobre ele, enquanto a música invadia sua cabeça tão deliciosa e calmamente, quase entorpecedor e sentindo o corpo de James tão colado no seu, aquele perfume novamente a contagiando.

Ele a guiava lentamente, como a música comandava, e fechou os olhos apenas querendo sentir o balanço que o tomou por estar abraçado com Lily Evans, a ruiva que nunca saiu de sua cabeça desde tempos de Hogwarts. Ele se separou um pouco dela, para lhe olhar nos olhos e fez um sorriso escapar dos lábios dela.

- Qual era o nome da sua mãe?

- Mary...Mary Evans!

- Mary Evans...ela era uma mulher incrivelmente linda.

A ruiva sorriu orgulhosa e agradecida pelas palavras

- Era, era mesmo.

- E você se parece com ela!

Ficou desconcertada, mas não pode deixar de sorrir para ele agradecida novamente. Deitou novamente no ombro do moreno e fechou os olhos, deixando aquela sensação maravilhosa tomar conta de todo o seu corpo enquanto ainda dançavam calmamente.

Ele não resistiu e, sem encostar, deslizou o seu rosto do cabelo até o ombro dela...sentindo aquele cheiro que, não sabia como, era de lírios...assim como seu nome.

Ficaram mais alguns segundos assim.

- Quer tomar um pouco de ar?- ele perguntou

- Sim!

Eles saíram do ambiente e voltaram para onde fora a cerimônia. Agora, já com o céu quase completamente escuro, andaram pelo tapete vermelho por onde passaram um tempo atrás. Ela admirou a vista de noite, das montanhas, do lago ao lado...tudo perfeito!

- É lindo aqui fora.

James levou Lily até as pedras ao lado das cadeiras, onde sentaram-se com um pouco de dificuldade pela pequena escalada. Ele tirou sua varinha do bolso e conjurou uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças. As colocou na pedra ao lado e retirou o paletó.

- Vista, eu estou vendo como sua pele está arrepiada de frio.

- Obrigada, Jimmy.- ela vestiu o paletó com aquele cheiro tão perfeito de James nele.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado e suspirou fundo. Enchendo as taças de champagne e entregando uma para ela.

- Saúde!- ela disse

- Saúde.

E brindaram sorrindo para, depois do primeiro gole, ficarem mudos por algum tempo.

- Bom, tenho mais uma pergunta.- ele disse

- Não sabia que era tão curioso.- ele apenas sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você ainda não me conhece bem, Lily. Mas...bem...como você conseguiu?

- Consegui?

- É, bem...você tinha sete anos quando aconteceu e...bom...

- Naquela idade...com sete anos você não consegue raciocinar direito, sabe? Mas ela vinha me preparando e me fez acreditar que em algum lugar o "Céu" existe e...quando eu queria falar com ela, eu...fechava meus olhos e lá estava ela. Segurava na minha mão e conversávamos. - Lily falava com um pouco de pesar e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia feliz ao dizer aquilo. - Você deve pensar que sou imatura e essas coisas agora...e não a Lily que você pensa existir, tão segura de si, tão madura.

- Não, não...isso faz muito sentido.- uma pausa e ficou mirando a ruiva sorrindo, como se olhasse uma criança correndo e brincando - Nunca perca isso.

- A...a maioria diz para eu esquecer...deixá-la ir.

- Não, não...isso não faria sentido. Ela faz parte de você!

Lily se virou para ele e sorriu fraca.

- Obrigada por me entender!

Os dois se olharam, estavam tão pertos. James, uma pedra mais abaixo do que ela, poderia depositar o queixo no ombro da ruiva...e ela o olhava com uma delicadeza nunca usada com ele. Um centímetro ambos foram para a direção do outro, mas desviaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando para a frente novamente.

- Eu me sinto mal mentindo para os seus parentes e amigos, sabe? Poderíamos encenar uma briga ou algo do tipo e eles não ficariam chocados por ter durado pouco.

James se virou para ela com um sorriso de canto de lábios e piscou várias vezes antes de responder

- Quem disse que não vai durar?

- Bem...err..- ela riu, sem ter a mínima idéia do que dizer. Ele a encarava sério e o seu sorriso se fechou.

Eles se olhavam profundamente...ele se perdendo nos verdes dela e ela se perdendo nos castanhos esverdeados dele. Agora ele olhada de seus olhos para sua boca e vice e versa e Lily sentiu seu estômago revirar por estar tão próxima de James e de fazer algo que não sabia se queria só agora ou se fazia tempo que desejava.

James se ergueu um pouco, fazendo seus rostos ficarem mais próximos ainda. Devagar, ele foi encostando seus lábios nos dela e, massageando-os com a lingua de leve, ela se entregou ao beijo profundo, que a fez sentir ondas estranhas por todo o corpo.

Se distanciou dele e virou seu rosto e sorriu de leve, enquanto ele ainda a encarava. Ele não se mexera e apenas esperava ela dizer algo, ma Lily se virou e o beijou de novo.

* * *

A porta do quarto foi aberta com estrondo e James e Lily, agarrados um ao outro, sem parar de se beijarem, entraram no quarto, fechando a porta com o pé. Ele começou a tirar os sapatos, enquanto ela tentava tirar a gravata dele. 

- Ai!- ela reclamou baixinho e rindo

- Pisei no seu pé? Me desculpe.

Ela se soltou dele e começou a retirar as sandálias de salto alto, só não caindo por ter se apoiado na parede

- Cuidado!- ele disse a segurando e depois tentando tirar a gravata que ela não terminou de tirar.- Você está bem?- ele perguntou sorrindo enquanto a encurralava na parede.

- Sim!- respondeu rindo.

Ficaram parados, um olhando para o outro, antes que James a beijasse com fervor novamente. Lily se desgrudou da parede e foi caminhando, enquanto James ia retirando o próprio paletó dela.

Cairam na cama e continuaram a se beijar, ou melhor, sem parar de se beijar e sem ver que a luz vermelha do telefone indicava mensagem na secretária eletrônica.


	7. A verdade para James

O vestido vermelho estava no chão, os sapatos dele jogados perto da varanda, a calça no sofá, as sandálias quase debaixo da cama...

Os raios de Sol encontraram os olhos verdes dela e os fez abrir. Lily demorou para conseguir "acordar de vez". Ao sentir algo pela cintura, olhou para trás...onde viu James, enlaçado a ela, dormindo com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir também, mas se virou para frente novamente.

"_Dormi com James Potter! O garoto que eu detestava, meu amigo de trabalho...MEU CHEFE"_

A ruiva meneou de leve a cabeça e foi a hora certa para chamar sua atenção para a luz vermelha piscando no telefone. Fez uma careta e voltou sua atenção para James. Se mexeu um pouco e James continuou imóvel. Pegou o braço do moreno e tentou levantar e ele se mexeu, logo em seguida, ela parou. Viu que James continuava a dormir e tentou de novo tirar o braço forte dele de sua cintura, foi indo para o lado e caiu da cama com um baque forte. O moreno se remexeu na cama e virou para o outro lado. Suspirando aliviada, se enrolou em um chale prata que tinha em cima da cama e foi para o banheiro.

**\/--\/**

- Alô? Bom dia, Mark!- a ruiva sussurrou com o telefone apoiado no ombro, em cima do vaso sanitário.- Ops, sim...Boa tarde! Oh, me desculpe pela demora, mas é que eu não imaginava que a festa terminaria tão tarde!- ela riu um pouco sem graça e enrolava o dedo no fio do telefone enquanto o ouvia. - Ah sim...essa noite?- Ela levantou o olhar quando percebeu James parado, encostado no batente da porta, a olhando, com os braços cruzados no peitoral nu.- Hmm...claro, vou adorar! Então combinado! Beijos!

Ela colocou o telefone na base, puxou o o chale para mais perto do corpo e sorriu para ele. Sentiu sua barriga dar cambalhotas ao ver o maroto ali em sua frente, não sabia por que. Ele tinha uma expressão séria...imaginnou que assim que acordassem, ele seria a pessoas mais calorosa do mundo, se fosse julgar pelas coisas que dizia durante a noite "não dormida" e como tinha sido tão atencioso e perfeito com ela.

- Eu preciso fazer xixi!- ele disse.

- Oh, desculpe!- Ela se levantou, pegou o telefone e saiu do banheiro, sendo seguida pelo olhar triste dele.

* * *

Meia hora depois, ambos desciam as escadas e iam na direção dos jardins, onde atravessariam para chegarem no salão para tomarem o café, encontrando Sirius no caminho. 

- Bom dia, minha gente! Onde se enfiaram ontem a noite, hãn?- Sirius perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Fomos dormir, ué!- Lily disse tentando parecer a mais discreta possível. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

- Foram apenas dormir? Prongs, isso é verdade?

- Padds, não amola, tá? Somos um casal de namorados e temos que interpretar bem para as outras pessoas, mas você sabe a situação aqui.- James entrelaçou a mão da ruiva, mas Lily se desvencilhou rápida. O moreno a olhou confuso.

- Vamos comer, sim? Estou faminta!- ela disse voltando a andar

- Nos acompanha, Cachorrão?

- Que nada, estou voltando para o meu dormitório agora.

- Mas você acabou de vir de lá!- James disse

- Não, meu caro amigo...a última vez que sai do meu dormitório foi ontem de tarde...não queira saber onde passei a noite!- Sirius piscou para o amigo e começou a subir as escadas.

**_\/---\/---\/---\/_**

James caminhava um pouco mais atrás de Lily pensando em toda a noite e no ocorrido de logo agora. Ontem de tarde, não viu problema quando entrelaçaram a mão...por que ela estaria assim agora?

- Jimmy?- ele acordou de seus pensamentos e andou um pouco mais rápido para ficar ao lado da "namorada"

- Sim?

- Nós não vamos demorar muito, não é? Digo, seria possível se...

- Não, não vamos demorar. Mas eu quero te levar para um lugar realmente incrível nessa ilha. Nós vamos até lá, então poderíamos almoçar em um restaurante perfeito de frutos do mar, aí voltamos para ver o pôr do sol...que é incrível daqui...você vai ficar adorar!

Lily parou no último degrau que dava no salão e ele o mesmo, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- James...você não pode programar o dia todo sem me consultar, ok?

- Mas eu só queria...

- BOM DIA!- Susan gritou vindo na direção deles, junto com Josh.

- Boa tarde, eu diria!- James disse sorrindo, tentando não demonstrar como ficara magoado.

- Perdemos um pouco a hora!- a ruiva disse sorrindo também

- Ah, nós entendemos.- Josh disse - Relacionamento no começo, Hotel romântico, hum?- ele deu cotoveladas de leve no braço de James

- Pensamos que vocês ficariam no quarto o dia inteiro, então Josh e eu já estamos saindo para um passeio. Mas podemos marcar um desses outro dia, não é?- Susan disse animada

- Claro, podemos sim.- James respondeu.

- Bom, amanhã voltamos para Califórnia, mas dia 25 estamos de volta com escala em Londres. Prometi levar a Susan em um hotel inglês, Excelsior, que tem na costa...por que não vão para lá também?

- Excelsior, hã? Vamos sim.- James pegou uma agenda que Lily carregava em baixo dos braços, pegou uma caneta com Josh, já que não havia penas por perto e havia trouxas por perto para usarem varinhas e a abriu.

- Dia 25, não é?

- Sim, 25 às três horas.- James virou os olhos para a agenda para anotar e parou de repente, olhando o conteúdo...depois olhou para Lily.

- As três horas é ruim?- Susan perguntou percebendo a expressão do primo

- Não, as três horas está ótimo!

- Ok, combinado!

James abraçou Susan e depois se virou para Josh. A prima de James se aproximou de Lily e também a abraçou.

- Seja boa com ele...ele é o melhor!- ela sussurrou. A ruiva apenas pode retribuir o sorriso.

Quando Susan e Josh estavam razoavelmente longe, James entregou a agenda para Lily.

- Você tem um jantar com Mark, Alice e Frank hoje!

- Sim, eu tentei te avisar, mas...

- Não, tudo bem...eu te levo para a cidade!

* * *

O garçom entregara o prato de panquecas para Lily, enquanto ela já pegava a calda de chocolate para derramar por cima delas. James apenas observava os movimentos dela. Estavam em uma mesa privilegiada, ao lado de grandes janelas para a linda paisagem das montanhas. 

- Oh, droga!- ela disse quando caiu calda em sua camiseta.

- Bela pontaria...até parece que quem precisa de óculos é você.- Lily lhe mandou um olhar feio.- Quer a minha camisa?- ele perguntou um pouco irônico. Ele pegou seu guardanapo e molhou um pouco no copo d´ água.- Precisa de ajuda?- ele foi com o guardanapo em direção dela.

- Não precisa, eu consigo me limpar sozinha, ok?- ela empurrou a mão dele para trás.

James ficou estático por alguns segundos, ainda a assistindo.

- AH, desisto!- a ruiva jogou o próprio guardanapo na mesa. James se encostou por completo na cadeira, um pouco surpreso e com os pensamentos a mil.

- Por que...Por que está tentando me afastar?

Lily respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois subiu o olhar para ele.

- James...ontem foi...foi fingimento!

O moreno balançou a cabeça umas três vezes, assimilando as palavras dela.

- Sim, no começo era. Claro.- ele pensou por alguns segundos.- Mas depois mudou. E me pegou de surpresa! Foi ótimo!- ele disse sorrindo

- Eu estava bêbada!- ela disse um pouco simples demais, enquanto comia suas panquecas.

- Uhum...e daí?

- Foi um erro!- ela disse

- Foi incrível...foi com paixão. Eu senti isso.

- Você está dando mais importância do que tem.

- Por quê?- ele agora já não conseguia esconder a tristeza. Seus olhos estavam alagados, mas não como se fosse chorar, apenas com tristeza.- Eu não entendo...não consigo entender...por quê?

Lily o olhava pesarosa. Não sabia se falava, se corria dali, se matava o moreno. Suspirou e se desencostou um pouco da mesa

- Você quer a verdade?

- Sim, por favor...seria muito bom, não é?- ele apoiou a cabeça na mão que estava apoiada na mesa.

- Lembra...quando te contei como sou ligada com a minha mãe?

- Claro!

- Bem...não lhe contei a história toda!- Lily afastou seu prato de cima da mesa, tirou uma caneta da agenda.

- Você a invoca fazendo uma linha no jogo americano? (**N/A: Sabem, né? Aqueles papéis desenhados que a maioria dos restaurantes tem...que ficam embaixo dos pratos, entendem?)- **Lily mandou o olhar feio novamente para ele. - Ok, desculpa!

Passaram-se mais ou menos dois minutos...enquanto Lily rabiscava o jogo americano e James observava a ruiva fazendo o que quer que estivesse fazendo naquilo. Quando ela terminou, deu uma boa olhada no que fizera.

- E...- ofereceu o papel para que James o pegasse.- ...você é o número seis!- disse por fim.

Ele pegou, a olhando confuso, mas depois de dar uma olhada na linha do tempo improvisada, ele pode compreender um pouco.

- Mérlin...hum!- ele meneou a cabeça por alguns segundos, enquanto olhava ainda para o papel.- Lily, você tinha sete anos!

- E daí?- ela disse com a voz um pouco fraca.

- Lily, ela estava só lhe dando algo para você se apoiar. Para suportar a perda dela e não para ser um fardo para o resto da sua vida!

- Não é um fardo!

- Mas...você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que a vida não é tão previsível assim. Veja como sua mãe morreu tão jovem.- Lily o olhava estática, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.- Há tantas coisas maravilhosas que não podemos planejar...que apenas acontecem e que não estão em uma lista!- ele parou por alguns segundos, talvez pensando bem nas palavras.- O problema é que o gráfico tira toda a espontaneidade. Ele...ele não deixa você se arriscar!

Ela abriu a boca chocada, e até sorriu sarcástica.

- Eu já me arrisquei muito!

- É? Prove.- ele olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes da ruiva...os olhos que lhe deixavam tão fascinados por longos dez anos.- Se arrisque comigo!

Ela se desapoiou da mesa e olhou para os lados...atrás de respostas.

- Olha...- ela parou de falar.- Nós não vamos passar disto.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, em direção da mesa e a balançou, como se tivesse se conformado.

- Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?- ele pediu com um sorriso no lábios. Um sorriso simples, mas um sorriso.

- Sim!

- O que você fará agora? O que acontece depois do número sete?

Lily sustentou o olhar para fora, depois se virou para ele. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes. Ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Como assim?- ela perguntou um pouco sem graça. Ele se sentou mais confortável, ajeitou o guardanapo em seu colo e deu de ombros

- Terá filhos agora ou irá travar uma guerra contra Voldemort? Escalar o Monte Fuji? O que irá fazer?

- Eu...- ela ficou com a boca aberta, sem ter o que responder. Deu de ombros e disse ainda confusa.- Eu não sei...acaba aqui.

Ele balançou a cabeça sabiamente, como se tivesse entendido um difícil problema de matemática.

- Vai ser uma grande mudança para você...- ele tirou a carteira do bolso e a abriu.- Seguir a vida sem um gráfico.- ele tirou uma nota da carteira, colocou na mesa e olhou para ela. - Sirius vai ficar mais um tempo, irá com meus pais. Vamos embora!

Ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira para que ela levantasse também.

* * *

Passaram a maior parte do caminho sem trocar palavras. Na balsa, Lily se isolou a um canto, enquanto James a observava de longe...percebendo o turbilhão de pensamentos que deveria estar passando na cabeça da ruiva. Até pensou ter sido rude demais, mas não podia se segurar e deixar de tentar abrir os olhos dela para o que estava fazendo com sua vida. 

Já no carro, quando James se aproximava de onde Lily havia pedido para deixá-la, ouviu a ruiva xingando.

- O que foi?- ele perguntou, estacionando.

- Minha roupa está suja de chocolate. Me empresta a sua camisa?

- Pode esquecer.- ele disse, olhando pelo retrovisor e vendo Mark saindo de seu carro, elegantemente com sua calça social e camisa pretas.

- Eu estou horrível!

- Você está bem assim, Lily. Por que você não usa a sua...

- Usar o que?- ele sorriu cúmplice

- Nada...esquece!- ele não a lembraria que podia usar mágica a essa hora pelo simples prazer de ver a ruiva nervosa daquele jeito.

- James, por favor, me dê a sua camisa?- ela pediu/mandou para ele. Bufando, o moreno começou a tirar a camisa, enquanto ainda observava Mark perto de seu carro. Lily se abaixou um pouco mais no banco e pegou a camisa que James entregou.- Vire-se para eu me trocar.

Ele a olhou incrédulo, sorrindo.

- Qual é, ruiva? Ontem eu vi tudo o que tinha para ver.

- Feche os olhos!- ela disse um pouco mais severa. Ele ficou indignado e bateu as mãos nas pernas

- Você tem cinco anos? Por Mérlin, tá bom...parece adolescente!- ele se virou para a rua e abaixou a cabeça em uma das mãos enquanto continuava a resmungar.

Lily tirou sua camiseta e começou a colocar a de James. Quando conseguiu, jogou a sua pela janela, bem na hora em que Mark se aproximava do carro.

- Oh, eu imaginava que era você!- Mark sorriu galante e se abaixou para pegar a camiseta de Lily.

- Olá. Err...tivemos problema com o carro e eu derramei chocolate na camiseta.- ela disse. James bufou alto e os dois olharam para ele

- Eu já posso abrir os olhos?

- Ah, sim, claro...me desculpe. James, se lembra de Mark? Mark, se lembra do James?- James afirmou coma cabeça fazendo pouco caso

- Obrigado, cara, por traze-lá sã e salva!- Mark sorriu agradecido. James não pode deixar de sorrir maroto.

- Cuidei dela com muito carinho!- Lily lançou um olhar de repúdio, enquanto Mark abria a porta do carro para que ela saisse.

- Alice e Frank estavam aflitos com a sua demora. Uau, você está incrível!- Mark disse quando ela saiu, finalmente, do carro. Era certo que a camisa de James dera um toque especial no figurino dela.

- Obrigada!- ela se virou para o carro.- Então, te vejo no escritório, ok?

- Ok!- ele respondeu

- Me desculpe!- ela sussurrou, com um ar de arrependimento na voz, enquanto Mark a guiava pela calçada.

- Senti sua falta ontem.- Lily se virou para ele

- Sentiu?

- Sim!

Ela sorriu de leve para ele e depois olhou para trás, para o carro de James ainda parado. O maroto respirou fundo, enquanto olhava para a ruiva nos braços de Mark e ligou o carro querendo sair logo dali.

* * *

A ruiva arrumou sua roupa antes de entrar no restaurante e, quando colocou os pés no ambiente, Alice veio rápida até ela, com Frank atrás. 

- Ai, que bom que está bem. Estou tão curiosa para saber o que aconteceu, Lil!- ela abraçou a ruiva. - O que estavam fazendo que você demorou?- Alice perguntou sussurrando

- Nada, Sra. Longbottom! Apenas atrasamos dez minutos, ok?

- Nós vamos pegar bebidas, ok? A mesa está atrasada.- Frank disse, indo com Mark até o balcão

- E então?- Alice perguntou

- Ah, foi...não sei.- ela respondeu confusa.

- Então você vai acabar logo com essa palhaçada? Eu adorei o Mark, sabia? Ele é ótimo! É tão difícil você namorar alguém que eu vá com a cara. Mas eu ainda prefiro o James, se quer saber. Mesmo assim...- Alice respirou fundo.- Mark parece tão perfeito para você também.

- Você acha?- ela perguntou com um tom de dúvida cruél na voz

- Sim!- Lily observou Mark de longe e fez uma careta.

- Acha mesmo?

_**\/---\/---\/---\/**_

Os quatro já estavam acomodados na mesa. Lily parecia um pouco fora do ar, não sabia por que, mas estava um pouco desconfortável.

- Mark, você escolheu o restaurante que a Alice adora. Foi aqui que a pedi em noivado.

- Nem pensei em lugar melhor- Mark respondeu.

- Foi esperto na hora da escolha.- Frank disse.

- Oh meu Deus, esse bolinho de siri está uma delícia!- Mark disse

- Ah é?- Alice disse e experimentou um.- Está delicioso mesmo, mas...como será que eles fazem esses bolinhos?

- Oh!- Lily começou a rir sozinha e os três a olharam confusos.

- Boa pergunta.- Mark disse ainda a olhando sem entender.

- Você pega isto.- Lily pegou algumas verduras do prato de Frank e enfiou na boca.- Depois isso.- pegou mais algumas coisas do prato de Alice juntando com o de Frank na boca.- E mais isso.- pegou um pedaço do bolindo de siri do prato de Mark.- Mistura tudo.- ela disse com a boca cheia.- E depois está pronto!- ela abriu a boca com todo aquele conteúdo misturado, mastigado...bem nojento.

Alice arregalou os olhos, Frank segurou a risada e Mark a olhou espantado e depois soltou um riso frouxo. A ruiva ria sozinha, enquanto seus amigos tentavam entender o que se passava na mente dela. Alice lhe estendeu um guardanapo para ela, a fazendo fechar logo a boca e esconder aquela coisa asquerosa que a amiga conseguiu criar.

- Essa foi boa!- Mark disse sorrindo e coçando a nuca

- Bem exemplificado!- Frank disse.

* * *

Lily abriu a porta de seu apartamento e Mark entrou. Ela foi andando até a sala e olhou sem graça para ele. 

- Hmm...vou fazer um chá para a gente!- ela sorriu e foi para a cozinha. Pegou o bule do armário e começou a encher de água, quando Mark apareceu. Ela tentou acender o fogão, mas ele a virou para si, a beijando.- Uow!

- Eu quero matar a saudade.- ele disse e voltou a beijar.

- Então vamos começar de novo.- ela se afastou dele e ele a pegou no colo.

Foi andando pelo corredor, em direção do quarto. Ela sorria, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia algo lantejando em sua cabeça. Quando Mark passou pela porta do quarto, Lily segurou no batente, o impedindo de prosseguir.

- Er...pode me deixar ali no banheiro? Eu preciso ir.

- Ok!

Ela entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta e se apoiou nela, bufando.

**_\/--\/_**

Mark já entrava no quarto e tirava a camisa.

**_\/--\/_**

Ela foi até a pia e se olhou no espelho.

**_\/--\/_**

Ele jogou a camisa na cama, deu uma volta em si, ansioso, e sentou-se nela.

**_\/--\/_**

Lily tirou um pedaço de fio dental de caixinha, enrolou calmamente nos dedos e começou a passar.

**_\/--\/_**

Ele se levantou, olhou para trás, depois sentou de novo e, logo depois, deitou...batendo as mãos nas pernas.

**_\/--\/_**

Ela chegou mais perto do espelho, olhando seus olhos de perto...pegou uma pinça e começou a arrumar a sobrancelha. Largou a pinça depois e voltou a passar o fio dental. Depois começou a escovar os dentes, olhando para a pia...lhe parecia tão suja! Pegou um produto de limpeza do armarinho e jogou na pia, passando um pano. Depois de terminar a limpeza e escovar os dentes, se mirou no espelho novamente e respirou fundo colocando um roupão. Foi até a porta e a abriu, indo para quarto e...encontrando Mark coberto e dormindo belamente.

- Mérlin!- ela sussurrou.

* * *

James olhou para a bolsa do lado de seu banco do carro...para a mala de Lily. O dia seguinte começara bem...teria que devolver as coisas da ruiva. 

Não que tenha sido de propósito, mas entrou na rua do apartamento da ruiva...se arrependendo depois.

- O carro dele está aí...passaram a noite juntos!- disse para si e acelerou o carro, cantando pneu.

* * *

O despertador começou a tocar. Lily abriu os olhos devagar e desligou o alarme e pode escutar o barulho do chuveiro desligando. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para a cadeira ao seu lado, vendo as roupas de Mark ali. A porta do banheiro se abriu e de lá saiu ele com apenas uma samba-canção preta (**N/A: Oh...me abanem! Amooo²¹²³ samba-canção)**

- Bom dia!- ela disse sorrindo, observando Mark enxugar os cabelos com a toalha.

- Bom dia.- lhe respondeu sorrindo também.

- Como está?- ele parou para pensar um pouco, enquanto colocava a calça.

- Horrível!

- Horrível?

- Como eu fui cair no sono ontem? Digo, a sua cama é muito confortável, mas...o que eu queria era...- ele a observou bem- ...nossa, você fica linda pela manhã!

- Ah, obrigada!

- Também achei esse pedaço de madeira no seu banheiro...quer que jogue no lixo?- Lily olhou para a sua varinha e arregalou os olhos.

- NÃO!

- Oh, ok...deve ser enfeite, não é? Aquelas coisas de família passar de geração em geração.- ele colocou a varinha em cima da cômoda.

Ela pensava, deixava inúmeras coisas passar por sua cabeça, enquanto via Mark terminando de se arrumar

- Mark?

- Sim?

- Vamos fazer uma loucura hoje?

- Do que está falando?

- Não sei...vamos faltar no trabalho!- ela disse pulando na cama ajoelhada, enquanto ele sentava para colocar os sapatos. Ele riu

- Parece tentador, mas preciso ir trabalhar.

- Não..esqueça o trabalho!- ela jogou sua agenda longe.- Vamos...está um lindo dia de Sol em Londres, que é raro...vamos sair para caminhar, nadar...andar de caiaque!

- Você anda de caiaque?

- Sim!- ele olhou para o relógio e suspirou

- Eu tenho uma reunião as nove e não posso faltar. Você também não precisa ir para as suas reuniões hoje?

- Sim, eu preciso. Mas ninguém notará a minha falta por lá.

- Vamos fazer isso no Sábado.- Lily apenas o olhou por alguns segundos.

- Vamos fazer isso hoje...é importante.

- Lily, eu tenho um compromisso e responsabilidades hoje...não posso deixar de ir e achei que você entenderia melhor do que ninguém. Bom, eu preciso ir agora. A gente se vê amanhã a noite?- ela afirmou com a cabeça e ele lhe deu um beijo.- Esteja pronta às sete com traje coquetel.

- Ok!- ela respondeu fraca. Ele se levantou e quando ia sair, se virou para ela.- E vá trabalhar...faça o que faz de melhor.

Ambos sorriram e Mark saiu.

* * *

O dia iria ser cheio por ali. Lily se acotovelou com muitos enquanto tentava passar pelos corredores. Vários memorandos passaram voando por sua cabeça e os pegou, enfiando debaixo do braço. Remus passou correndo por ela, lhe entregando várias pastas para serem examinadas e depois continuou correndo pelas pessoas. Mais cinco passos e mais seis pastas na mão. Ela parou no corredor, olhando toda aquela balbúrdia de Aurores correndo feito loucos. Uma luz lhe veio na mente quando alguém trombou forte com ela. Começou a voltar por onde veio e encontrou Sirius no meio do caminho. 

- Bom dia, ruivin...- mas ela não o deixou terminar, jogando as pastas e os memorandos no peito do rapaz. Começou a correr cuidadosamente com o salto e foi até a sala dele...a sala de James.

Abriu a porta, sem nem mesmo bater, fazendo Frank pular de susto.

- Por Mérlin, Lily, quer me matar?

- O Ja...

- James disse que você passaria aqui para pegar.- Frank foi até a mesa do moreno e pegou a bolsa da ruiva, levando até ela.

- Onde ele está?- ela perguntou pegando suas coisas.

- Eu não sei. Não encontrei mais com ele desde hoje cedo, só me pediu para lhe entregar.

- Ah, obrigada.- ela deu as costas e foi embora. Não queria mais ficar por ali, naquele lugar, com toda aquela gente. Só queria ir para casa.

Chegou em seu apartamento, tropeçando nos próprios pés e foi direto para o quarto...colocando suas coisas em cima e sentando-se. Suspirou e viu um envelope em um dos bolsos da mala. O pegou e o abriu.

Eram as fotos deles.

A primeira os dois dançavam sorrindo, com todos em sua volta pulando. Eles acenaram para ela a fazendo sorrir. A segunda era a foto que Susan tirara na mesa de jantar...ela sorriu mais ainda...estavam tão perfeitos...parecendo, realmente, um casal feliz.

Largou as fotos no colo e sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ficou alguns segundos tentando segurá-las, mas foi em vão. Pegou o telefone ao lado da cama e discou.

Se levantou e foi até a janela, chorando cada vez mais.

- Pai? Mérlin, é tão bom ouvir a sua voz de novo. Olha, eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que eu disse aquele dia...não era para ser grosseira. Eu gostaria muito de te ver agora...estou precisando de você!

Ela se deixou chorar como uma criança, deitando na cama, com o telefone ainda no ouvido.

* * *

**N/A: Eu, particularmente, adoro essa parte da história. Sim Sim...adoro o que o James (no caso da fic, né...no filme seria outro xD) fala para ela no café da manhã. Realmente...vc é muito inteligente, meu querido maroto. Palmas para você..e para quem inventou isso realmente. Ok, o autor do filme é muito inteligente! Enfim...nem demorei tanto, não é? Agora virá mais rápido os capítulos. Ah, está acabando a fic também. Talvez mais dois capítulos, num é certeza. Não sei se farei todo o final no próximo, mas acho que não. Talvez o que vier agora, seja curtinho...não decidi ainda! É isso ae...BEIJÕES PARA TODOS E...QUE TAL UMA REVIEW PRA FÊ FICAR FELIZ? Ela está precisando taanto...o "James" da vida real dela deixou a Fê triste: (**

**_Respostas das reviews:_ **

_Paola: Oi Lindinhaaa...você por aqui também..que fofaa! Adoreei! ausuashuahs Pois é...o Mark pode ser bonito, mas ñ é maroto! ahsuashuash Que peeena...isso é só para quem pode! hehehehe E até para quem ñ deveria, no caso do Peter, aquele gordo cretino. mas tudo bem, a gente releva, né. Ah, a da sua dúvida...sim sim, é a Lily sim a mulher que o James seeempre foi apaixonado...ñ dava para ser diferente, né? xD Aahh..já postei "Aprendi" vc viu? hehehe Espero que continue acompanhando...tanto aqui, quanto lá! Obrigadaaa! Beijoooss!!!!_

_Thaty: Olha eu aquiii, continuandooo! hehehehe Não desisti e nem pretendo, ainda mais agora na reta final! xD Espero que continue por aqui ;) Beijosss!!!!_

_Mel Black Potter: Dona Meeel...pois ééé...outro Jacob. É que o primo dele tinha que ter um nome e já que ele tem um primo lá na outra fic...por que não plagiar a mim mesmo, certo? uahhaushaushaushs É...sem mamãe, a Lily vai ter que descobrir sozinha quem deve ficar aushuashaushs (James! James!) huhuhuhuhu uahsuahsauhsashu Siim, mtos beeijos:x lalala Nem vou comentar o que teve mais, né? aushaushuashas Deixa isso pra lá, fique por sua imaginação! xD E até que vc ñ errou mt quanto como a Lily iria reagir no dia seguinte, né? Ai está o capitulo! Espero te ver pro aqui de novo:) Beijooss!!!!_

_Jehssik : HEEY...quem deixou vc me plagiar? HEIN? "OmG" é meu, apenas meu, somente meu! HUM! Vou cobrar direitos autorais, Dona Jéssica! xD Oohh...você gostou do final do capiitulo, éé? auhsuashaushas Acho que o James também! A Lily..se ela num gostou...pelo amor, né...se mata! Entãããão...te faço a mesma pergunta...quem não sentiria ondas estranhas pelo corpo quando se é beijada por James Gostoso Potter? Blaah..vc riu na parte da torta de frango by James? Eu vomitaria! Se bem que é James Potter, né? caramba...to babando mt ovo pra ele! Quanto ao Jacob...tipo...como expliquei pra Mel ali em cima, era primo do James e tinha q ter um nome...ai me plagiei e coloquei o Jacob...mas sem nenhum laço com "Aprendi"...apenas o nome! xD Que dó de vc, amiga...faz Gastronomia e tem que alimentar os pupilos em casa. Já vai acostumando quando casar e ter aquela penca de filhos. huhuhuhuhu Como te desejo bem, né? aushaushaushas mas eu desejo bastante filhos...pra q esgotem a cota de madrinhas por ai...e vc venha me pedir pra eu ser uma/olhinhos brilhando/ aushuashaushaushs quem sabe, né? Vc ja postou IT, então tem que esperar a próxima...que espero que naum demore, hein! HUM! xD E ainda me vem falar q ama essa fic...assim vc me maaaata de felicidade...coisa que estuo precisando no momento por problemas! xD É isso ae, lindaaaa...Looove te d+ de bastantão very pra burro. Até mais ver! Beiijosss!!!!!_

_Lika Slytherin: Oiee...oohhh..ela amou e riu mt com a parte dos dois doidos q num combinam nada uahsuahsushas Fala sério...se for pra fingir, finja direito, né? xD COncordo com vc q o Sirius realmente num precisa de comentários...LINDOOO! O seu namorado num tem nada a v com o James? O meu tem! ;p E eu sofro, viu? aushuashaushauhsas É boom, mas quando dá ataque de James, fia...sai de baixo. É ciumes, é maroto, é maluco...é tudo! uahsaushuashaushs E num sei se da pra se amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mas eu acho que amo dois James! uasaushushas :x E obrigaaada por "virar a mh fã" uashuash adorei mesmo o seu comentário. E obrigada pelo parabens tbm, linda..muuuito feliiz! Beijosss!!!!_

_Lud Landon: Oláá, Dona Lud! xD Ohh..vc conseguiu me deixar envergonhada! uahsuashuashas Realmente, eu tinha empacado total no capítilo quatro, vixi. Ai cá estou eu voltando e já quaase terminando. E ainda bem q vc continou a acompanhar.__E ainda achou o cap. 6 lindoo..oooh, obrigada mesmo, mocinha! uashushas Logo logo eles ficam juntos e as maldades acabam! uashuashauss Agora, quanto ao q vc disse das regras da mamis da Lil...achoq depois de ler esse cap. e o q o James falou pra ela...vc vai gostar, né? uashuashuahs Estava certissimo o q ele disse, num é? Agora é só esperar e ver o q acontece com eles! lalala Prometo ñ demorar tanto pra att, ok? E espero que continue por aquii, lindaaa!! Obrigaada pela review e volte sempre! xD beijoosss!!!_


	8. Correndo atrás

Lily vinha andando vagarosamente com Richard ao seu lado, sentindo o gostoso agrado que o raro Sol londrino proporcionava. Se sentiu um pouco melhor, tendo agora a segurança e o conforto de estar de braços dados com o pai...parecia se sentir mais leve.

- Você estava certa, filha...eu não sou uma boa pessoa para dar exemplos.

- Não, pai...você é o melhor que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Mamãe foi sortuda e teve muito bom gosto em ter escolhido você.

Eles continuaram andando, Richard percebeu o silêncio imposto pela filha e respeitou. Lily olhava para o chão enquanto apertava mais o braço de seu pai que a amparava e viu uma mulher com seus trinta anos dando a mão para a pequena filha igualmente linda para atravessarem a rua. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem com tudo e percebeu que não aguentaria mais um segundo segurando-as. Richard olhou para a filha a tempo de ver a primeira lágrima escorrer.

- Mas...ela sempre esteve segurando a minha mão e agora ela irá soltar.- agora sentia como se a torneira tivesse sido aberta e não fosse parar mais. Tirou um lenço do bolso e enxugou o rosto.

- Talvez...talvez essa seja a hora!

Lily levantou o rosto para o do pai.

- Eu estou tão confusa!- e se deixou chorar mais, enquanto o pai a olhava pesaroso.

- Está tudo bem, querida!- Richard puxou a filha e a abraçou, tentando passar o máximo de conforto para ela e ficaram ali por alguns segundos, no meio da calçada, fazendo as pessoas apressadas desviarem e se baterem, enquanto os dois pareciam protegidos com um escudo transparente naquele abraço.

- Tudo bem estar confusa.- Richard se separou um pouco para encarar a filha.- A sua mãe era umas das mulheres mais inteligentes de que eu já ouvi falar e conheci e há algum motivo para ela ter encerrado o gráfico daquele jeito, querida. Ela chegaria até o número trinta se não estivesse tão cansada. O número sete é apenas uma metáfora para o homem dos seus sonhos, mas o que realmente importa e o que é maravilhoso...é que apenas você escolhe! Lily Evans é quem escolhe o número sete.

Lily ficou olhando estática para o pai enquanto o famoso turbilhão de pensamentos se passava por ela. Richard lhe sorriu e ela sentiu os lábios se curvarem no próprio sorriso.

- Aaah, eu amo você e esse seu sorriso!

Ele a abraçou forte e depois voltaram a andar pelas movimentadas calçadas de Londres, agora fazendo o falso sentimento de Lily de que estava tudo bem sendo substituido por um verdadeiro.

* * *

Lily estava elegante em seu vestido preto de um ombro só, com cabelos soltos e cacheados nas pontas e sua leve maquiagem. Sentia muitos olhares desviados para si, mas tentava não se importar ou incomodar com aquilo. Observava Mark de longe, conversando com clientes importantes. Já fazia quase duas horas completas que estavam na festa e ela mal conseguira trocar uma conversa decente e inteira com ele, eram sempre interrompidos por grandes e poderosos casais que só o simples diamante incrustado no dente valia mais do que o simples apartamento que ela habitava. 

Se sentia um pouco perdida diante de tantas pessoas importantes, mas que nunca ouvira falar a respeito e seus papos chatos e cansativos sobre economia. Dera graças à Merlin por ter se livrado de uma senhora que gostava de falar sobre a grande filosofia e ganhos da vida do neto e de um homem que perguntava se a família Evans tinham dotes importantes para entrar no meio em que trabalhava.

O bom é que estar isolada daquele jeito a fazia pensar muito...muito e em tudo!

Tomou mais um longo gole de sua champagne, quase escondida em um canto do grande salão, perto do batente da porta, quando sentiu um braço a envolvendo pelos ombros.

- Me desculpe pela demora, mas você sabe...negócios, negócios e negócios, isso ainda me deixa maluco!- Mark sorriu e Lily suspirou.

- Sem problemas. Bem, gostaria de te contar uma novidade...uma coisa que ainda não consegui te dizer essa noite.- ela sorriu.- Eu ainda não entreguei a minha carta de demissão, mas eu estou saindo do escritório!- alargou mais ainda o sorriso.

Mark ficou com a boca aberta por alguns segundos sem ter reação alguma na mente. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente e sorriu.

- Você irá trabalhar sozinha?

- Bom, eu estou pesando em muitas decisões, muitas alternativas e tudo mais...mas eu não sei se Aur...digo, advocacia é o mais adequado para mim.

Mark continuava ainda meio sem reação e deu um gole em sua bebida antes de responder.

- Eu acho ótimo você ter tirado essa folga, ter viajado e ter curtido...mas não acho que deveria ser tão radical assim. Se precisa de um tempo para relaxar, tire umas férias, uma folga...tire férias comigo.- Mark pegou sua mão e começou a andar pelo salão com Lily ao seu lado. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas e se virou para ela.- Podemos ir para onde você quiser e quando voltarmos para a cidade, você volta para o escritório e...

- Não, Mark, não é isso que eu...

- Olá, Mark!- um homem muito bem vestido parou na frente do casal e Mark lhe estendeu a mão para o cumprimento. Lily respirou fundo para ter calma.

- Bryce Sanders.- Mark disse sorridente.- Essa é Lily Evans, minha...

- Olá, como vai?- Lily o cortou e estendeu a mão para o tal homem que lhe sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta e pegou outra taça de champagne do garçom que passou por ali.

- Er...minha, minha namorada!

O coração da ruiva deu um salto e ela parou a taça a meio caminho da boca, arregalando os olhos e sentir sua mão suar.

- Gostaria de brindar com você, Mark, sobre o seu negócio na Flórida.- o homem disse

- Claro, claro...eu aceito.- Mark pegou uma taça e sorriu.- Gostaria de outra taça, querida?

Lily saiu de seu topor e devolveu a taça na bandeja.

- Que tal uma dose?- ela perguntou

- Dose do que?- Mark devolveu a pergunta.

- De qualquer coisa.

- Ok, senhorita!- garçom respondeu e saiu, enquanto Mark riu e meneou a cabeça.

- Vamos nos sentar perto, Mark.

- Sim, claro, Bryce.

- Sim, vamos nos sentar perto, nos conhecer melhor, falar sobre números e termos uma agradável noite.- Lily disse um pouco rápido, mas de um jeito que todos pudessem entender.- O senhor poderia nos dar licença um minuto, por favor?

- Claro!- o homem respondeu, enquanto Mark olhava incrédulo para ela.

Lily o puxou entre as pessoas, nem se importanto se pisara no pé de uma senhora ou de ter esbarrado em um velho senhor. Mark passava e ia pedindo desculpas para todos.

- O que você estava fazendo? Ele é o meu chefe e...

Lily o parou e o encarou.

- Você me chamou de "namorada".

- Tudo bem, não é?

- Você é o número sete!

- O quê?- ele perguntou sussurrando confuso.

- Ok, esqueça.

Lily abaixou a cabeça tentando raciocinar alguma coisa fixa, mas estava tudo se embaralhando na sua cabeça. Mark segurou seu queixo e a fez o encarar.

- Lily, eu sei que estamos saindo a pouco tempo e que ainda não estava pronta, mas eu quero muito isso. Eu acho que devemos nos comprometer. Olhe para nós, somos tão parecidos...somos um casal perfeito em tudo.

Lily sorriu um pouco e meneou a cabeça.

- Não, não somos, Mark. Você pensa que sou perfeita para você quando vê a minha superfície, mas muito disso tudo o que você vê e gosta é que estou querendo mudar. Não quero ser tão normal, não quero estar em um emprego que me deixa tão cansativa e exausta...quero ser ousada, correr outros riscos diferentes do meu emprego e...sei lá...eu...

- Eu gosto do jeito que você é!- Mark disse rápido, com uma certa urgência.

Lily suspirou fundo e o encarou com um certo pesar. Deixou os pensamentos se instaurarem corretamente antes de prosseguir, agora mais calma.

- Você é muito bom, é um homem maravilhoso, Mark. É gentil, romântico, prestativo, faz o que gosta e do jeito certo...mas...eu preciso estar com alguém que me leve a ser uma pessoa melhor, alguém com quem eu cresça, que seja meu companheiro.

Mark a encarava desolado e sentiu um grande vazio o invadir. Olhou para os lados um pouco perdido.

- Sim, claro.

- Aliás, nem andamos de mãos dadas.- ela disse como se aquilo fosse o segredo de tudo. Se lembrou de quando sua mão encaixou perfeitamente na mão de James e olhou para baixo, olhando para a própria mão afastada da mão de Mark ou vice e versa. Olhou para o rosto do loiro com os olhos bem abertos de tanta surpresa e se desviou dele, indo para a saida.

- Mas Lily...- ela se virou e meneou a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito, Mark.

Ela se virou e esbarrou no garçom que vinha logo atrás dela, derrubando a maioria das bebidas.

- Oh me desculpe, me desculpe

- Sinto muito, senhorita.

Ela se levantou e olhou para Mark de novo, dando as costas e indo embora.

- Aqui está a sua bebida, senhor.

O garçom entregou uma taça para Mark que a virou em um único gole, enquanto via Lily desaparecendo da festa. Crispou os lábios e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo todo o impacto bater tão rápido nele.

* * *

Lily sentou no batente do corredor que dava no quarto e trouxe o baú para perto de si, aberto, e começou a olhar todas as coisas que ali estavam. Tirou o ursinho de pelúcia e o acariciou, como se ele fosse mesmo sentir e se aquilo fosse lhe confortar de algum jeito. 

_O rosto da minha mãe_

_E seu estado de graça._

Tirou o relógio parado entitulado com o nome do presenteador e sorriu, o vendo marcar sete horas e quarenta e sete.

_Espero ter a sua força_

_E todos os seus hábitos gentils._

Pegou o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe e riu, lembrando de Hogwarts e de como não se preocupava tanto quanto hoje e o prendeu no pijama.

_Ela sorria e ficávamos seguros_

_Ela chorava, as cordas cediam..._

E finalmente tirou o desenho, o que tinha o gráfico de sua mãe e as duas mãos desenhadas. Ficou o encarando por um longo tempo.

- Não disse isso literalmente, não é?- ela falou para o nada e descansando a cabeça na parede.

_Eles crescem para a vida._

* * *

Sentiu a claridade bater em seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Ficou parada, encarando o teto por alguns segundos antes de olhar para o relógio que marcava duas horas da tarde. Meneou a cabeça e sorriu, tentando se lembrar da última vez que pode dormir até essa hora. 

Voltou a se deitar e respirou fundo, sentindo que estava melhor do que nos dias anteriores e teve um lapso de lembrança do casamento...das conversas com James, da noite com ele, do café da manhã do dia seguinte...

Com um baque, ela se sentou na cama. Sorriu e bateu com os punhos na nela.

- É isso!

Levantou e foi correndo até um canto do quarto, onde sua agenda estava jogada. A abriu no dia e viu a grafia de James

_"Excelsior, ás três da tarde com Susan e Josh"_

Olhou para o relógio e mal parou para raciocinar...foi correndo para o banheiro tomar um banho rápido e se trocar.

Um tempo depois, já chegava em um belo hotel com pedras antigas e que tinha um ar colonial. Parou em frente a ele e desceu apressada do carro, entregando as chaves nas mãos do manobrista e entrando correndo no hotel.

Parou e olhou para os lados...a recepção de mármore e as belas escadas em sua frente. Não tinha tempo para perguntar, já estava muito atrasada. Subiu os lances da escada sem nem pensar onde daria. Quando terminou os lances, olhou para o lado e viu a porta de vidro do salão de refeições. Suspirou aliviada e entrou, arrumando o cabelo que devia ter bagunçado com a corrida e passou os olhos por todo o lugar.

Seu coração gelou quando viu Josh e Susan sentados, sendo servidos. Sorriu e já estava sonhando em encontrar uma figura alta, com cabelos bagunçados e um sorriso encantador sentado na cadeira de frente a eles, onde as árvores tampavam a sua visão.

Andou apressadamente até lá e constatou que só estavam os dois. Tudo bem, ele poderia ter ido no banheiro ou estar atrasado também.

- Olá!- ela disse de orelha a orelha. Josh e Susan a encararam surpresos e ele se levantou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

- Lily? O que faz aqui?- ele perguntou educado, enquanto Susan ainda estava em choque.

- Fui convidada, não se lembram?- ela continuou a sorrir.- James deve estar para chegar, certo? Eu acho...

- Ele nos contou tudo, Lily!- Susan disse.- Vocês nunca foram um casal.- Lily ficou surpresa por um momento e abriu a boca algumas vezes antes de responder.

- Isso não é necessariamente verdade.

- Ei.- Josh disse com um fraco sorriso.- Tudo bem, só lamentamos porque nós pressionamos muito e ele mentiu. Mas você interpretou muito bem.

- Não, não foi isso.

- Sem ressentimentos, Lily- Susan disse

- Não.- Josh afirmou

- Se quiser sentar e tomar café com a gente, é muito bem vinda.

- Err, obrigada, mas eu queria muito falar com o James.

Susan trocou um olhar simbólico com Josh

- Ele não virá.

- Porque? Onde ele está?

- Ele voltou para a ilha.- Josh disse.

Ela abriu a boca e sentiu novamente a esperança crescer. Sorriu e deu as costas para os dois e correu de volta para a recepção e depois para o seu carro. Ficou um pouco nervosa quando o manobrista demorou para voltar com o seu carro.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso, senhorita.

- Tudo bem, mas é que eu tenho uma balsa para pegar ainda hoje.

* * *

**N/A: Aah, ok...me matem, me torturem...façam da Fê o que ela merece! xD Eu demorei muuuito dessa vez...me desculpem, mas como esse é o último capitulo (caaalma, tem o epílogo xD) e o último meesmo ñ irá demorar pra vir. Ele ñ será comprido também e se der, vai essa semana ainda...mas estou em dúvida, por causa do feriado e eu vou viajar! Se ñ for essa semana, será na próxima...bem rápido. E eu estou com dó de terminar aqui também...pena que ñ tem continuação do filme uhahuahuauahuahuah.**

**Esse capitulo saiu pequeno, mas é que ñ gostaria q fosse o capitulo e o epílogo junto...então teve que ficar desse tamanho! ;/ Me desculpem. Sem contar que neem teve James aqui ahusuashausaushs mas no próximo acho que nem preciso garantir q ele aparecerá, ñ? xD**

Lá se vão as respostas das reviews:

**Thaty:** _Fala sério, aquela a pega de surpresa. Cooitada, mas ele estava certo, poxa...uma boa pergunta "o q ela iria fazer dps do sétimo"...vá dizer, foi inteligente da parte dele...e o James ñ passaria isso em branco aqui Uuuahsuahsuahsauhs Aqui está a continuação..demorada, mas chegou xD beijooss_

**Mel Black Potter: **_Previsivel demaaais...é Lily Evans, né? uahuhauaha Como ela poderia passar um ataque em branco? xD Ele mandou super bem, né? Eu adoro essa parte no filme, ela fica totalmente sem rumo auhuahuaha pega de jeito mesmo, meu..coitada, se num fosse um J.P na vida dela, ixi...e bem q eu queria um pra mim xD Nãão, ela neem quis ir pra cama com o mark e se fosse eu, tbm num iria...iria querer ir com J.P de novo muahMuahmUhaahaha E esse capitulo mostra msm q ela sentiu a falta do Jamesito, né? uaauhsuahuahs beeeijosss._

**Lika Slytherin:**_ Ah, eu concordo plenamente com vc...ela é muuuito sortuda! Aah, que boom que vc adora a fic, e realmente está acabando ;/ vou sentir saudade dela, msm q eu demorasse trocentos anos para att hehehe E descuuulpa pela demora, mas é q num dava pra eu escrever a pobre fic por alguns problemas aqui com o pc e o filme, então eu me foquei nas outras ;/ Mas ñ vai demorar pra vir o epilogo (aaahhh), mas espero q acompanhe o final xD Beijooss e obrigaada_

**Clarice:**_ Aai, que liinda vocee, mocinha. Leu as mhs fics uahuhuh perdeu um bom tempo pra isso...fiquei tãão feliz, olha isso x) Eu tbm adoro as pós-hogs...são mt boas, mas qnd escrevem bem, é claro, pq vc vê cada absurdo por ai tbm xD Eu espero q essa daki num tenha sido tão ruim assim ;/ Eu tbm gostaria de demorar mais, mas vc sabe,né? É uma fic baseada num filme e como num tem continuação, eu tenho que acabar uahsuahauhauhsa Beijoosss_

**Lely: **_Olhaaa, a Lely aquiii o/ Aah, bem dificil num ver esse filme e num gostar, né? Tem melhores , claro, mas esse é bem legalziin...por isso q vc encontrou uma fic dele aqui uahuahuaha pq a Fê tbm amoou e TEVE q fazer uma J/L assim e eu espero q tenha ficado bom pra se ler, assim como é legal ver o filme xD Aqui está a att leerda uahuah mas espero q leia e q ñ tenha desistido xD obrigada a voce por fazer uma ficwritter feliiiz com as suas reviiews /olhinhos brilhando/ Beijoooss_

**Sassah Potter: **_Oieee...sooorrryyy, linda...problemas pra escrever essa fic, meu...mó raiva, mas cá estou , com o ultimo capitulo E dps do epilogo, bau bau, "Sete regras" xD :( auhauhauha Agarrar na frente do Mark? Dps desse capitulo, tadinho, acho q nem seria bom pra ele...o coitado já tomou a bota dele uahuahuahuahah e eu demorei, né?!x tudo bem..o epilogo num irá demorar :) Beijoosss_

**Jehssik:** _Eeita, mas quaase que eu posto sem vc. Eu até pensei se te avisava ou não sobre isso, mas resolvi encher o seu saco xD E cá está vc...e eu tbm num tenho a minima idéia pq vc num comentou uahuahauauha Vc é doida! xD Ohh, eu daria tudo e mais um pouco para encontrar um James sem camisa encostado no batente da porta e olhando pra mim, mas ao invés de falar q qr usar o banheiro, falar "vc ñ vai voltar pra cama?" uahuahauhauhauahauhauha Isso saiu pervertido ;x Eu tbm ñ desmentiria aquilo..OmG, se duvidar, eu falaria "eu tbm acho, amor...q tal repetir?" Ok, estou ficando cada vez mais pervertida uhuahsuahuahauha chega de comentários meus. Entããão, eu pensei q ñ ia demorar mesmo pra postar, mas ai teve problema com o filme, e o pc mal ficava vago pra eu escrever uma fic q se baseia num filme, então eu enrolei a loot! uahuahauhauh Mas a gnt abafa...o ultimo sairá semana q vem, isso é certeza! ;) Yuupi, madrinha dos pimpolhos da Jeeh..vou cobrar isso qnd eles começaram a nascer ;P Beijoooss, moreee_

**_Próximo capítulo: EPÍÍÍÍÍÍLOGO!_**


	9. Epílogo!

A balsa, ela pensava, parecia ir mais lentamente do que da última vez. Não podia acreditar de que quando mais precisava chegar lá, mais demorava. James já poderia ter ido embora, poderia estar com outra pessoa até.

Meneou a cabeça, querendo afastar tal pensamento. Mas não poderia reclamar, já que ela foi a burra da história, deixando com que as regras tomassem conta dela, ao invés de as ver de um ângulo diferente, de algo para se apoiar do que fazer daquilo a sua vida.

Quando viu que a ilha se aproximava, foi até o seu carro e ficou esperando, ansiosa, apertando o volante tentando se conter. Nem sabia o que falaria, nem sabia o que iria fazer...só sabia o que queria!

Assim que a balsa chegou, ela não se preocupou com mais nada e acelerou o carro, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível no hotel. Sentia uma vontade louca de aparatar e acabar logo com aquilo, mas não quis arriscar ser vista por alguém que não deveria ver aquele tipo de coisa. Em meia hora, acelerando o tanto que conseguia, ela chegou. Estacionou de qualquer jeito, ocupando duas vagas e saiu rápida do carro.

- Senhorita, por favor, poderia estacio...

- Eu já volto!- ela disse para um dos manobristas do estacionamento e seguiu em frente. Chegou ao Hall de entrada e vasculhou o lugar com o olhar, tentando encontrar um mínimo vestígio de cabelos arrepiados. Correu até a recepção e chamou a atendente.

- Pois não?

- Quarto de James Potter, por favor?

- Parente?

- Como disse?

- A senhorita é parente? Porque o Sr. Potter pediu apenas visitas de parentes.

Ela parou por uns segundos, tentando imaginar o motivo daquilo...James não era dessas coisas.

- Sou uma prima, Lily Potter!

- ok!

Mas ela nem ouviu a atendente, estava ocupada demais tentando absorver o que havia acabado de dizer. Lily Potter...aquilo ficava bom.

-...senhorita?

A ruiva saiu do devaneio e se virou para a mulher, que lhe encarava com uma cara confusa.

- Sim?

- Ninguém atendeu, acho que ele já desceu para o café da tarde. Você pode...

- Eu já sei onde fica, obrigada.

Ela se afastou da recepção e foi indo em direção da sala de refeição, onde esteve pela última vez naquele hotel, onde também havia dito tantas coisas para ele. Abriu a porta de vidro e se postou no meio das mesas, a procura de James. Nada.

- Gostaria de uma mesa, senhorita?- um belo garçom perguntou para ela. Respirando fundo, ela acenou com a cabeça e seguiu o garçom até uma mesa perto dos grandes janelões.

- Você poderia me trazer uma torta de chocolate?- ela pediu para o garçom.

- Sim, claro.

Ela virou o olhar para a paisagem que lhe era dada, enquanto o garçom terminava de arrumar a mesa rápido.

- Me traga o mesmo que a senhorita!

Lily ouviu uma voz grossa atrás dela e se levantou de um pulo, dando de cara com um James Potter de expressão séria, mas sempre com o ar maroto rondando a face.

- James!- ela disse rouca, enquanto o encarava.

- Com licença!- o garçom pediu e se retirou com os pedidos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu queria saber uma coisa.

- Queria saber se o chocolate da torta daqui era melhor do que a da padaria perto da sua casa?

- Não.- ela disse cabisbaixa. Sabia que não seria fácil e que não encontraria um James sorridente.

- Então...?

- Eu só queria saber se eu ainda poderia me arriscar com você!

- Hã?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo, olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos esverdeados do moreno e pelo simples gesto, sentiu firmeza nas palavras.

- Você pediu para eu me arriscar com você, mas eu fui tola demais por não aceitar...agora sou eu quem peço...se arrisca comigo?

Agora já estava feito, era tudo ou nada. Ela ficou esperando qualquer sinal de mudança na expressão ou qualquer palavra murmurada que pudesse sair, mas James ficou olhando atônito para ela.

Longos segundos se passaram e Lily sentia que seu coração iria sair voando de tanto que ele batia, na espera de um simples "sim" ou de um "como você ousa?". Ela não poderia mais ficar quieta, alguém deveria dizer algo.

- Eu já tirei minhas coisas do escritório!- ela disse, de repente. James fez uma careta

- O que?

- Eu já sai de lá, não faço mais parte da sua equipe e nem sairemos por aí contra Voldemort e Comensais juntos.

James meneou a cabeça de leve, como se tivesse compreendido só agora o que estavam conversando.

- Agora terei que arrumar algum outro emprego, algo que tenha a ver comigo.- ela sorriu sem graça, não queria ter desviado o assunto, mas pelo menos ele estava falando com ela. Frases curtas, mas falava.

- Bem, eu tenho uma vaga em aberto.

- Uma vaga? Mas você, que eu saiba, só trabalha lá, como Auror...que outra vaga teria?

- A de _Senhora James Potter_!

Tudo pareceu parar: as conversas, a brisa que vinha das janelas, os barulhos de talheres, o coração, a respiração...tudo pareceu sumir por frações de segundos. Ela estava ali, parada, pedindo para que ele se arriscasse, depois dizendo sobre emprego e ele faz uma indireta sobre casamento.

- Hã?- foi a vez dela ficar sem reação.

- Eu já me arrisquei muito com os marotos em Hogwarts e fora de lá...acho que já está na hora de eu me arriscar ao lado _dela!_

_- Dela? _James, olha, eu estou falando...

- Sim...aquela que eu esperei durante anos. Brigamos tanto em Hogwarts e fora dela, Lily...coisas muito piores do que tudo isso e...

- Olha, você está embolando toda a conversa.

- Não, é bem simples.

- Olha, você já me falou sobre essa mulher, sua prima já falou o quanto você sofreu e eu não estou afim de ser mais uma a sofrer, então porque ficar falando dela para mim? Não basta apenas falar "Olha, Lily, eu não quero me arriscar mais, porque vou atrás da mulher que eu sou apaixonado".

- Eu não preciso ir atrás dela.

- Ah, ótimo...vocês já se reencontraram? Então acho que não tenho muito o que fazer por aqui.

- Não, eu não preciso ir atrás dela, porque ela está bem na minha frente!

- Pára de brincar comigo. Foi um erro vir até aqui.

- Lily...- ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez sentar na cadeira, enquanto ele ajoelhava em sua frente.- ...você lembra na balsa? Quando estávamos vindo para cá? Que eu comentei com você que eu não conseguia ter um relacionamento sério desde Hogwarts por motivos fortes, que eu via coisas que não me agradavam em relação a essa pessoa?

Um flash passou pela cabeça dela...aquilo não era uma coisa que ela gostaria de se lembrar...

**X-X**

_- Eu...eu não consigo manter um relacionamento desde a época de Hogwarts por motivos muito fortes. Ultimamente, só andei vendo coisas que não me agradam em relação a uma pessoa e, desde que isso começou, quando eu acho alguém, eu acho que não é o suficiente para mim.- James desabafou- A minha família se preocupa com isso, com o meu estado emocional e meu primo é um mala que adora me zuar com isso._

_Um arrependimento bateu no peito de Lily ao ver que brincara com coisa séria. James parecia realmente chateado com essa história_

_- Essa pessoa que você comentou...você a odeia?_

_- Não...eu a amo!- ele sorriu_

**X-X**

- O que tem isso, James?

_- _Você foi sempre tão inteligente e como nunca enxergou isso? Lily, por céus, eu sempre corri atrás de você na escola, sempre pedi para você sair comigo, azarei seus namorados, nunca desisti e passei tantas noites em claro...como você não consegue perceber que essa pessoa é você?

- O-o que? Eu?- ela se remexeu na cadeira, sentindo as mãos dele deslizarem pelos seus ombros e pousarem em suas pernas delicadamente.

- Sim! Por você que eu sempre esperei por dez anos, Lily, dez anos...aquele cara que você julgava arrogante, galinha e despresível e que só pensava nele...te esperou por dez anos.

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago. Parecia que tudo o que ela havia feito tinha ficado pior ainda com aquelas palavras. Como ela nunca havia percebido? Ele sempre jogando indiretas, ele sempre tentando ir almoçar com ela, sempre a acompanhando até o seu apartamento quando as reuniões na casa de Alice e Frank acabavam...o tanto bem que ele havia feito pra ela e o tanto mal que ela havia feito pra ele.

Sentiu os olhos arderem, aquela vontade de chorar estava começando a se formar e não era isso que ela queria. Tinha ido até ali concertar tudo e não ficar se lamentando pelo passado.

- Me desculpa!- ela disse num sussurro minimo, mas ele conseguiu ouvir.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, Lily...tudo isso me fez perceber o que eu realmente quero, não que eu tenha duvidado alguma vez, mas isso só petrificou mais: eu queria você! Mas eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não sabia dessa sua "linha do tempo" e me amaldiçoei tantas vezes sendo um azarado, por você sempre escolher outros e não eu...sempre pensei que não seria o suficiente para você.

Uma longa pausa, em que se encaravam e pareciam tentar entender um ao outro. O silêncio foi quebrado pela risada da ruiva.

- Do que está rindo?

- Eu é quem deveria estar ajoelhada na sua frente e te dizendo coisas desse tipo...eu vim atrás de você e isso tudo está diferente do que deveria ser.

James reprimiu um sorriso e se levantou, ofereceu a mão para ela se levantar e se sentou em seu lugar. Lily o ficou olhando divertida.

- Então pode se ajoelhar, porque se for para ficar com você, no final das contas, não me importo de "trocar de lugar"...que fique claro que é só hoje.- e ele sorriu...aquele em que Lily sentia uma imensa felicidade apenas de ver e, sem mais cerimônias, ela se ajoelhou.

- Caham...bem, James Potter, você gostaria de se arriscar comigo e se tornar o "_Sr. Lily Evans"_?

- Eu devo confessar que isso não ficou muito bem, mas eu não poderia negar.- ele se levantou, a puxando consigo, e entrelaçou as suas mãos com as dela.

- Elas se encaixam perfeitamente!- ela disse, agora, sem se preocupar se ele escutasse.

- Não tem como deixar de reparar nisso.

E ele se aproximou mais, tocando os lábios dela delicadamente e passando o nariz pelo dela carinhosamente. O beijo foi lento e apaixonante, como havia sido na primeira vez, do lado de fora daquele salão, noites atrás...uma noite que Lily deveria saber que já não pertenceria a outra a não ser James Potter.

- Cuhum!

Eles escutaram um pigarreo estranho e pararam de se beijar. O homem estava vermelho e com a respiração acelerada.

- Senhorita, mil perdões, mas terá que tirar o carro de lá, senão serei demitido.

Lily sorriu sem graça e, com muito custo, se desvencilhou de James.

- Eu vou estacionar o meu carro corretamente, já que eu sei que não está com nenhuma mulher por aqui e nem fugiu.

Ele riu e acenou, sentando-se para esperá-la...mas não dez anos como o fez, porque agora ele a tinha.

* * *

Tirou a chave do armário e foi até o baú. O levou com dificuldade até a cama e o abriu, tirando de lá o desenho feito aos sete anos e a linha do tempo de sua mãe. Olhou carinhosamente por todos os rabiscos, sendo eles o contorno das montanhas ou dos riscos em cima dos nomes de seis deles, daquele que fizeram a linha do tempo dela, aqueles que não passam de passado agora, porque hoje ela tinha o seu _sétimo_! 

Riscou o nome de "Mark", que marcava ser o sexto e fez novas letras aparecerem.

_James Potter._

Sorriu, se sentindo aquela adolescente apaixonada que sonha com o príncipe encantado e que escreve o nome dele por todo os lados dos pergaminhos, livros e diários...mas o que isso interessava agora? Ela não deixava de ser uma apaixonada.

Fez um grande coração em torno do nome dele e colocou o número _**7**_ ao lado.

Agora nada mais importava...viveria sem preocupações e ao lado dele. Se arriscariam, viveriam intensamente...ela sabia que se pedisse para ele enfrentar uma loucura com ela, ele iria, mesmo que tivesse inúmeras reuniões importantes pelo dia.

Ele sim a amava e sabia como viver ao estilo dela. E ela agradecia todo dia por encontrá-lo.

- Lils?- uma voz veio da porta de seu quarto e ela voltou de seus pensamentos, encarando uma Alice vestida lindamente com seu frente único rosa claro.

- Olá.

- Está pronta? Está quase na hora.

- Estou pronta há meses!

Meia hora depois, ela respirava fundo e sentia de gelo no estômago, até o coração acelerado. Arrumou seu vestido pelo décima vez desde que estava ali parada, esperando a porta se abrir ao som da marcha matrimonial.

- Você está linda, meu amor.- seu pai lhe disse, sorrindo, lhe oferecendo o braço. Lily sentiu a tão já conhecida segurança ao estar de braços dados com o pai.

- Obrigado, pai.

- Lils...é agora!- Sirius disse sorridente vindo até ela e se postando em sua frente, logo atrás de Alice e Frank, e dando o braço para uma prima de James, Emy, que havia conhecido no casamento.

- Ok, estou pronta.

Escutou a música ser tocada e sentiu um solavanco na barriga...era agora.

Os padrinhos e madrinhas entraram na frente, sorrindo para os convidados que estavam acomodados na capela. Segundos depois, Richard deu um leve puxão na ruiva e eles começaram a andar pelo tapete branco. Ela sentia que nunca havia sido tão feliz na vida como naquele momento.

Sirius e Emy foram para o lado esquerdo, enquanto Alice e Frank (padrinhos de Lily) foram para o lado direito...foi então que ela o viu.

Parado no altar, com o grande sorriso no rosto, com o traje impecável e os cabelos desarrumados (ela sorriu internamente por ver que ele tentou arrumá-los).

James sentiu uma onda de felicidade invadir seu corpo quando viu a sua Lily vindo em sua direção, com o vestido branco e um buquê de Lírios (a pedido dele). Pensava que sonhos de alto escalão não se realizavam e se sentiu a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter conseguido tal proeza.

Eles chegaram até o altar e James foi até eles.

- Eu sempre soube que seria para você que estaria entregando a Lily.- Richard disse, ao abraçar James e lhe dar algumas palmadinhas nas costas, sorrindo.

- Obrigado, Sr. Evans!

Richard entregou a mão de Lily para James e eles trocaram olhares e sorrisos. O maroto se aproximou e beijou a testa da ruiva antes de se dirigirem para o mestre de cerimônia.

Foi uma cerimônia não muito demorada e emocionante, com direito a lágrimas e risos com alguns comentários feitos. Após a entrega das alianças e o mestre dar a permissão para James beijar Lily e o encerramento, a opinião que estava entalado na garganta de todos os presentes foi solta pelo único cara de pau a fazer.

- FINALMENTE!- Sirius gritou, fazendo ecoar por toda a capela e todos os presentes rirem, incluindo os noivos.

James e Lily, os Potters, seguiram para a porta e foram recebidos por chuvas de pétalas de rosas e cumprimentos de parentes e amigos.

- E então, Lily, alguma idéia do que virá a partir de agora?- Alice perguntou fazendo todos se virarem para ela.

- A única coisa que eu sei...é que eu não quero nem ter a idéia do que estará por vir!

E sorriu, sentindo a liberdade da sua vida voltar, enquanto James e enlaçava e a beijava em meio aos gritos de todos e a chuva de flores que voltara a cair sobre eles.

Estava feliz, afinal e era isso o único desejo previsto!

* * *

**N/A: ACABOOOOOOU! Meu Deus, acabou! Depois de um ano e dois meses oO A fic se acaaba! Eu enrolei tanto com atualizações, mas eu amava demais essa fic.**

**Informação básica sobre esse capítulo: apesar de ser baseada no filme "As Sete Regras Do Amor" (ou em inglês, Lucky7), esse epílogo não tem nada a ver com o filme. Apesar da "mocinha" ir atrás do "mocinho" no hotel e tal e o lance do baú serem parecidos, o resto foi tudo da cabecinha da Fê, então se estiver uma coisa 'nada a ver', me perdoem! uahuahauha Tentei fazer o que mais combinava com a fic e talvez vcs possam achar aquela parte do diálogo meio confusa, mas era para ser msm! hehehe**

**Quero agradecer toooodas vocês, lindinhas do meu coração, que acompanharam a fic e aguentaram a demora da Fê para att. Obrigada mesmo...a fic só terminou, graças a vocês! Devo todo o crédito dela aos comentários, elogios ou criticas /palmas pra vocês/ HuHuHu**

**Eu não vou me demorar, porque é triste terminar uma fic assim, depois de um certo tempo, então prefiro ser breve!**

**OBRIGAAAAADA e se por um acaso vocês gostaram dessa fic, outras estão por vir e outras já estão postadas, é só ir conferir meu profile...sejam muito bem vindas! xD**

**obs: reviews msm com o final da fic são mt legais, principalmente com o último capitulo. HeHeHe**

**Então até mais uma fic, uma song, uma movie...etc!**

**By _Fezinha Evans_!**


End file.
